Kill Squall
by Dkmagby88
Summary: Kill Bill Final Fantasy 8 style. Rinoa has been betrayed by all of her fellow SeeD members, but now she's back and she is going for their blood.FINISHED!
1. The Angel: First Assignment

**Part One: The Angel **

**First Assignment **

* * *

_Where am I? What happened? What's this light?_

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes to be blinded by an intense, white light. I moved my head slightly to see my arms chained up above my head. I tried to wriggle my body, but it was also chained.

Then I heard footsteps coming slowly towards me. I would recognize those boots from anywhere. They were Squall's. He was coming to save me. I was so happy.

"Hello, my angel. It's a shame you have to leave us like this. But your kind deserves this. You may hate me, but I only did it for the good of mankind." Squall touched her cheek with his fingers, but they were so cold.

"Squall...you fucker." I said groggily.

Squall chuckled slightly. My eyes widened when I felt something inside me. Some foreign force inside my body. Were they hands? Something had forced itself into my back and I screamed out. It was searching for something. Something inside of me. I began to cry from the invasion. The hands began to slowly remove themselves, taking a part of me with it. I cried, as I felt so empty after that. My body went cold and limp.

* * *

My name is Rinoa Heartily. Or at least, that's what it used to be. I was seventeen back then. I was so young and so oblivious to the world and to SeeD. I was young and didn't have a care in the world. My father was rich so I had everything going the way I wanted it to.

Except when I saw Timber that one day. My father, General Caraway, had taken me to the small town for a briefing. In that town I saw citizens cowering in fear of my dad and his guards. The Galbadian Army was nothing but a tool to induce fear into people's hearts. As I got older, that image still stuck in my head, and I formed the Forest Owls. It was a resistance group to fight off the rule of President Deiling. It was mostly successful, but we had no muscle.

That's when I hired SeeD from Garden. Well, back then they were with Garden, but now…well. But anyways, SeeD came to help out. Zell Dincht, Selphie Timilt, and Squall Leonheart, new graduates, met me. I was disappointed that I was stuck with a bunch of new SeeDs, but I didn't have that much money then and had to go with whatever they gave me. They aided me by kidnapping the president. I wanted to negotiate with the president. However, I soon learned that they weren't just a mercenary force. They were an assassination force. They're objectives had been to kill the president. But luckily he had been a dummy. Eventually, we were caught and we had to run. I was soon thrown into the world of SeeD. I met with Quistis Trepe and Irvine Kenneas, other SeeDs who were joining us to assassinate Edea Kramer, a sorceress who had overthrown the president. This is where my first mission started.

Even though I wasn't an official SeeD, I was excited to actually be a part of the mission. Even though my father tried to interfere, I stuck with the mission and tried to assassinate the sorceress myself. But that was a failure. Squall and Irvine had been there to save me. I was so happy to know that Squall had actually supported me. He didn't scold me, only helped me. That night, we waited upon the clock tower for the moment to assassinate the sorceress. Irvine was to kill her by sniper rifle. All three of us waited as Selphie, Zell, and Quisits were waiting to trap her inside the gates during her parade. Squall gave me a look that night. A look of love. I fell for him then, his charming attitude and solemn stature. That was the night I got my first weapon. He had bought me one at the mall that night. He gave it to me on the clock tower. A simple pinwheel that I could shoot with a wrist attachment. It was easy to handle, and deadly. The time had come, and Irvine had missed his mark. That's when the three of us charged to kill her by hand. But we were unsuccessful, and that was the end of my first mission.

We were sent to D-district prison for execution. My father had gotten me out, and only me out, but I went back in to be a part of their team. A place where I thought I belonged. We all escaped, barely, and Squall decided then that SeeDs were no longer associated with Garden.

Squall created his own SeeDs who consisted of himself, Selphie, Zell, Quistis, Irvine, and even me. Of course, my skills lacked, and I was given training from each of them. Computer skills from Selphie, martial arts from Zell, magic from Quistis, gunmanship from Irvine, and the art of the gunblade from Squall.

After a few more missions, I decided my pinwheel wasn't enough. I found a teacher named Fuujin. She taught me the art of throwing it myself instead of using the wrist attachment. Though it sported less power, I had more control, a wicked spin, and easy load. I became one of the deadliest assassins in the world along with my SeeD partners. We were doing great. I had everything. Money, happiness, and even love with Squall. But one day changed all that. The day I was betrayed by my fellow SeeDs. And I vow that I will get my revenge on each and everyone of them by murdering them. Especially the one who betrayed me the most. Because when I finally meet him, I am gonna kill Squall.


	2. The Angel: Return to Garden

**Part One: The Angel **

**Return to Garden**

There Rinoa stood in front of Balamb Garden, one of the most prestigious mercenary academies in the world. Her black hair, which was now much shorter and the tips died red, slightly ruffled in the wind. Her skin was darker and not as frail as it used to be. She no longer wore her blue dress. Now she wore a black, sleeveless shirt with a purple leather jacket. Her legs showed from underneath her short, black shirt with golden thread sewn through it to mimic that of branches. She still wore her black boots, but now they were steel-toed.

She studied the marvelous features of the garden. The round building had landed back where it was once before and stationed itself again. The campus around it was one of the most beautiful sights with its flowering cherry trees. Students walked in groups in their classic navy uniforms; conversing with each other about whatever. Some stared at her, especially the boys who walked by to look at her figure. She didn't look back. All she was looking at was the third floor. The floor where the Headmaster's office was. She pushed onward.

Her black boots clicked against the cement as she traveled down what seemed like memory lane. She remembered how she used to walk down these paths with her friends before they had officially left the Garden. They would laugh with each other, thinking just like any other teenager would. She even remembered walking hand in hand with Squall.

_"Squall…thank you." _

_ "For what, Rinoa?" _

_ "For believing in me when no one else would."_

_ "Rinoa…I love you, no matter what."_

_ "I love you, too, Squall."_

_ "I'll always care for you."_

_ What a load of shit_. Rinoa thought to herself. She shook off her unhappy memory, or maybe her happy memory, and kept her goals in focus.

Rinoa kept walking through the campus until she came to the front gate. The mechanical gates still stood there, the same. She pushed on it, but it didn't move. She pushed harder in frustration, but it still wouldn't budge.

"You need an id first, hon." Rinoa heard a voice to her left.

She peered at the glass booth where a fat, bald man stood in a worker's uniform. Basically the same as the students, except grayish and lacking the designs. She was a little ticked that she needed an id to get in. She figured they had recently started this to keep intruders out. She sighed her anger off and proceeded up to the glass booth. She put her elbows on the tiny counter in front of it where a slit allowed access between the two. She smiled at him, trying to apply some charm to get in.

"May I see your id?" The man asked her.

"I'm just visiting." Rinoa threw her voice back to its girlish form that she had had so many years ago.

"Then do you have a visitor's pass?" The man asked her, becoming a little agitated.

"Oh…I must've lost it." She now sounded like she was flirting rather than negotiating.

"I'm sorry, miss, but you can't get in without some type of pass." The man started to feel the effects of her charm.

"Well, maybe you could make this _one_ exception?" Rinoa circled her index finger on the counter, grinning a little.

"Why don't you give me your name, and I'll look it up on the computer?" He turned his attention to the tiny computer that was crammed in there with his big belly.

"Rinoa Heartily." Her voice changed back to the serious tone she had acquired.

The man jumped a little, feeling chills down his spine. He began to sweat under his clothes, little beads popping up on his forehead that had now turned to a dark red.

"W-w-w-what…did you say?" He slowly turned his head to see she was no longer in the mood to flirt.

"You heard me. Now I suggest you move your fat ass to open that gate before I decided to show you your breakfast." Rinoa felt underneath her jacket to grip the edges of the pinwheel.

"NO! I c-c-can open that for you." He fumbled his hands over the controls before pushing a switch.

The hydraulics sounded and the gate slid open with the red light that was over it recently turning green. Rinoa smiled at him and brought her hand out from underneath her jacket again.

"Thank you, have a nice day." Rinoa gave him a smile and proceeded into the place she had left years ago once more.

The hall still burst with life as students and teachers roamed the pathway that was built on top of their very own man-made stream. The decorative fountains that looked like fish were still there. Even the directory hadn't changed at all. But she knew where she needed to go. She pushed her way through the crowd of people who were probably trying to get to their next class. She had little patience to ask anything. She just needed to go to that glass elevator. The elevator located in the center of the garden was the only thing different. To combat with the more enrollments in Garden, they made it a four-way elevator that circled around the large pillar. Rinoa stepped up the small flight of stairs to the elevator that would deliver her to the one man she needed to see. Cid Kramer.

Up and up she went inside the glass elevator. She peered down at the much calmer hallways now as she thought about what to say.

_I need to get information on the rest of the SeeD members. I know Cid has them, but what if he doesn't? Without this information, I can't finish this. What did Squall say that one time?_

_

* * *

_

_ "Persistence is key, Rinoa." Squall smiled at her as she strained her muscles to lift the heavy weight of the gunblade above her head before crashing it down on a wooden target. She missed, naturally._

_ "Squall…I just can't help it. I'm too weak." Rinoa let out a groan of frustration._

_ "You're _not_ weak!" He scolded her, "Don't you _ever_ say that again!"_

_ "I'm sorry, Squall." She sighed in embarrassment._

_ "What was that?" He leered at her._

_ "Sorry…Master." Rinoa dragged the blade across the ground before finally lifting it up. Then she rested it on her shoulder before flinging it back down onto the target. Then she nipped it and cut a chunk off._

_ "Good, however, let's try this." He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her. He gently gripped her hands that were atop the gunblade. He clutched them and drew them up._

_ "Try using the trigger." He smiled as he gently guided her index finger over the trigger of the revolver on the blade. _

_ With their combined strength the gunblade went up into the air and sliced the target in a quick motion. In a split second, Rinoa saw a flash of fire as the blade created an explosion that blew the wooden target to pieces._

_ "There, persistence is the key." He whispered into her ear._

_ Fuck you, Squall. Fuck you and thank you._

The elevator came to a sudden stop, and the light in the elevator turned green. The doors slid open slowly to reveal the secretary's office. It was well done in classical architecture, furnished with red carpet and an oak desk. A fichus guarded the elevator doors as Rinoa walked out. She came to the secretary's desk with a red haired woman was furiously typing some type of document on her computer. Rinoa scanned the desk, waiting for the secretary to notice her. There she saw the desk filled with pictures of kids. There was also a picture of the secretary and a man, hugging each other at the beach. Rinoa smiled. She could've had a family like this.

The secretary continued typing, but took notice to Rinoa, "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I'd like to see Cid Kramer."

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Well, no, but…"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Kramer is very busy and…"

Rinoa slammed her hand onto the desk, "Look bitch, I don't have time for these formalities. Just fucking tell that pompous idiot that Rinoa Heartily would like a word with him."

The secretary, oblivious to the fact of who Rinoa was, still was threatened by her attitude, "I'll call him."

The secretary turned around in her swivel computer chair to press the intercom, "Excuse me, Mr. Kramer?"

An electronic voice buzzed in, "_Yes?_"

"There's a Rinoa Heartily here to see you."

There was a long pause, "…Send her in."

"He will see you now." She said in an agitated, but terrified voice.

"Thank you." Rinoa gave a fake smile before pushing those wooden, double doors open into the headmaster's office.

The place had changed since she'd been there. The ceilings and wall were all still glass that overlooked the fields that the Garden stood on. The marble floor still was shiny as ever. However, the large metal pillar that led to the cockpit that flew the Garden was gone. Rinoa figured they reconverted it back to normal. In place stood a giant, round wooden desk with a large, black leather chair turned to the windows.

"Cid." Rinoa walked briskly up to his desk.

"Rinoa, good to hear from you." He turned his chair around. His facial features were still the same as always, kind and gentle, but his hair had turned completely gray by now and his eyes seemed to be much more aged. He still wore his white dress shirt with the red sweater vest. Rinoa could see the same black, dress pants as he crossed his legs.

"Enough, just tell me where the SeeD members are located." Rinoa cut to the chase as she leaned onto the desk with both her palms.

"Why don't we take this time to catch up?" Cid showed no signs of intimidation from her.

"I don't care! Just tell me their locations!" Rinoa began to become frustrated.

"Ah yes, I figured you'd come to me for this. After the SeeDs fucked you over pretty good two year ago, I knew you'd come here to seek your revenge. But, sorry to say, I don't know where they are. They're not my concern anymore." He smiled calmly.

"Bullshit. I know that you know where they are. The SeeDs, after disbanding from Garden, were at the top of the assassination charts. They're your competitors, so I'm sure that you'd keep track of every one of them. Not only that, but each of them was your valuable student, and you cared for each. So don't try to pull any shit on me." Rinoa glared at him.

He smiled wider now, "You're right. I _do_ know where they are, and even what they've been doing. But you have to know by now that they are no longer together. They quit the business and went their separate ways. But luckily, I know what they've all been doing for the past two years."

"Tell me." Rinoa leaned in.

"What if I don't?" Cid chuckled.

"Then, I'll shave a few years off your life, and I'm betting you don't got too many years left." Rinoa flung her hand behind her jacket to release her pinwheel, which had been concealed. In a flash, it was drawn for aim and gleaming in the sunlight. But what she didn't know, was that a small trickle of blood was coming down her neck where Cid had thrust a blade that came out of an old cane at her neck.

"Do you really think you can kill me? I taught your teachers." He smiled.

"Maybe, but I bet I've learned a few new tricks over the years." As soon as she finished her remark, she had drawn a small dagger from her belt that smacked the cane away from her body.

Cid leaped from his desk and twirled the cane around to go into a stance position on top of his desk. Rinoa quickly stepped back so he couldn't jump behind her. Cid jumped in the air and swung his cane at her right arm. The blade may have missed, but the force of the cane made her drop her dagger. He then went for the other arm, but she threw up her right leg to push the can away. Her left arm swept across with her pinwheel to try and cut his neck, but he bent back before she could. He went again for her left arm with the cane, but Rinoa caught it in the middle of her pinwheel. Using her strength, she flung both their weapons across the room. Cid stood there for a moment with nothing to do. He knew he couldn't beat her in hand-to-hand combat. But he had one more ace up his sleeve. He used his deadly reflexes to whip a revolver from behind his back. He aimed for Rinoa's head and fired. Rinoa, seeing this in an instance, dropped and rolled before performing a sweep kick to knock the old man down. There she slammed her ankle onto his chest, right below his neck. He coughed a little and struggled, but knew he was finished.

"Alright, you win." Rinoa cautiously lifted her leg, and they both stood up.

"Are you going to tell me?" Rinoa put her hands on her hips.

"I wasn't going to tell you, until you showed me how powerful you are. You might have a chance at your revenge. I just wanted to protect you from them. They've also improved. I know how badly you want this. So I'll tell you everything I know about the rest of the SeeD members."

And so Cid did tell her everything she wanted to know. From where they were to what they had been doing. As she listened, she realized that she had gotten herself into something that she could never go back.


	3. The Angel: A Blade to Kill a Lion

**Part One: The Angel  
A Blade to Kill a Lion**  
  
Rinoa sat on the train heading west from Balamb to Timber underground. She looked out the window as they pass through under the ocean. The blue sunlight filled the cabin with warmth as she sat there and thought about what she was doing. She had gotten all the information she had needed from Cid. However, she didn't know if she would be strong enough to defeat the five of them. Her skills were powerful, but was she still strong enough to defeat each of her teachers?  
She still remembered their last mission together. Even though Rinoa desperately hated them, she couldn't help but love them at the same time. The memories of them laughing and scheming together, were too much for her to bear_.

* * *

"Squall? What's wrong?" She wanted to be there for him. She wanted him to open up for her.  
"...Our next assignment...is..." His eyes began to water, and Rinoa could only watch as his sorrow overtook him.  
Rinoa stood silent, trying to think of something.  
"We're to kill the president of Esthar," He began to cry now, "...I just don't think I can kill me father!"  
Rinoa took him in her arms. His quivering body in her arms, she just stroked his head, trying to comfort him. He sobbed uncontrollably on her shoulder.  
"...Squall...I'll always be there for you. I'll be there no matter what you decide and support you." She tried to calm him. If one thing was sure, she knew that he would never back out of a job. But this was a touchy matter. She wanted to help him so badly.  
  
"Rinoa! What are you doing!?" Squall screamed as his gunblade fell to the ground. He grasped for something around him, but he couldn't. He just watched as Rinoa, was taken by her sorceress powers.  
  
_ That night, their assassination was successful, but at a price. It cost Rinoa her friends.  
She shuddered a little, thinking about all the terrible memories of that night. She didn't understand it. She was a sorceress, but she never used her powers because she only became one for their duties as a SeeD. But that night, she had just went out of control. She wanted to blame herself for what happened to her. She deserved what she got, but deep down, she couldn't accept it. She couldn't accept being treated the way she did because she was different.

* * *

The train came to a halt at the Timber station. Rinoa had gone into a daze from reliving her nightmares. She shook herself out of it as she saw other passengers getting off the train. She sighed heavily and lifted her body from the seat. This was the last time she could rest. From then on, she would start her mission to kill all the people who betrayed her that one night. Selphie Timilt, Zell Dincht, Irvine Kenneas, Quistis Trepe, and Squall Leonheart. She would kill each of them, one at a time, so they could feel the pain she went through. She wanted them to feel the betrayal.  
Rinoa moved slowly off the cabin train onto the loading dock. The streets of Timber were much busier than when she had last been here. She had read in the paper that Timber had declared their independence during her captivity. After President Deiling was killed, Edea Kramer rose to power. Edea was married to Cid Kramer of Balamb Garden, but they had divorced after the incident with Ultimicia. Edea had assumed her natural position of political power as she was destined to be and became president of Galbadia. However, she saw little need to keep Timber a part of their country and allowed them to be independent. Rinoa was happy, but wished she could've have been there to see it.

* * *

"Hey, boss! Come back soon so we can declare Timber independent!" Rinoa's friend and accomplice in the resistance movement of Timber, Watts, waved goodbye to her as she boarded the train with Squall and the others.  
"We'll take care of things here! You just be safe!" Her other friend, Zone, had also waved goodbye to them.  
Galbadia was really on them after their attempted assassination of the president. She had to escape, and the only people that she could do that with were the SeeD members themselves. Little did she know that she would be sucked into their world. She stuck with them to prove to them she was also strong. But eventually, she became entangled in their missions and couldn't help but thirst for more of the excitement. Later, she had inherited Edea's powers. She became a sorceress. She had an obligation to stick with them. She knew SeeD was an organization that was supposed to be meant for eradicating sorceresses, but they had turned into an assassination team from lack of sorceresses. They ignored Rinoa's powers at first. They thought of her as family and couldn't kill her no matter what. But that night when she went crazy...

* * *

Rinoa knocked on the door of a two-story house that was crammed inside an alleyway. She waited a few seconds before she heard rustling inside. The door flung open and an old friend greeted her, "Rinoa? Is that you?"  
"Yes, I'm back." Rinoa smiled as tears began to flow.  
A middle-aged woman with long brown hair and a bandanna dressed in a yellow dress with an apron hugged the poor girl, "I didn't think you survived!"  
"I did." Rinoa was so happy to be with this woman. She was the leader of another resistance movement a while back when Rinoa was. They were close, she was like a mother figure to Rinoa after hers had died.  
"Come in!" She motioned Rinoa in, and they both sat down at the kitchen table.  
"So what happened!?" The woman asked her, holding both of Rinoa's hands in hers gently from across the table.  
"They never killed me. I escaped and now I'm back." Rinoa smiled a little.  
"I can't believe they did that to you, after all you had been through. No one really knew what happened, but I have my sources. I found out that your team had betrayed you. You know I'm not big on the assassination stuff. I always say you can solve a problem with words and not killing. But the fact that they were your best friends and they tried to kill you!"  
"It's okay, I know what happened." Rinoa took a deep breath and looked down.  
"Is there something else?" The woman peered at her.  
"Yes...I'm going to kill them." Rinoa looked her in the eyes.  
"Rinoa...you can't be serious. You wouldn't be able to kill them all. They're all pretty powerful and even have a lot of people working under them. You alone can't kill all of them."  
"Not just me...I need something else." Rinoa leaned over the table.  
"What?" The woman looked at her sternly.  
"I need a gunblade. A good one. One that will be commanded by a woman and not a man." Rinoa showed no signs of friendship or love in this request. She needed this gunblade in order to do this.  
"A gunblade...for a woman? I've never heard of a gunblade master that was a woman. There are very few, and only men are trained in the art of gunblades. Even if I had one made for you, could you use it?"  
"Yes..._he _trained me." Rinoa stood up and looked out the window in the kitchen.  
"So you want a blade to defeat the Lionheart? That's quite a lot to ask for. His gunblade is the strongest ever created by man. I can't make one out of thin air." The woman sighed and stood up to attend to a pot on the stove.  
Rinoa turned around, "This one won't be created by man. It'll be created by woman."

* * *

Months went by. Rinoa had worked hard with her friend to create a gunblade that would be sufficient against all others. It took many tries, but they had finally created one in which would be strong enough to fight the Lionheart that Squall possessed. The miraculous blade was made of gold, for sturdiness, while the actual part of the blade to cut with was made of pure energy crystals that Rinoa had collected. That was the longest process in which to infuse these onto the blade in the fashion that they did. But this allowed her to cut almost anything and deliver a much more powerful explosion than any other. The revolver was made of quicksilver, a deadly substance with pulse ammo for bullets. Rinoa hoped that this would be sufficient. But she planned on only using this when she had to. She wanted to defeat each of her past SeeD members using their own tactics against them. She wanted to reserve this gunblade for Squall. She called it Angel. 


	4. The Flower: The Origin of Selphie Timilt

I'm so glad that I'm getting a lot of reviews for this story. But for the record, the story isn't completely based of Kill Bill. It's mainly just a revenge story for Rinoa. But the movies did inspire me. I decided to post two chapters this time because the next one is just a little background about Selphie. I do this for most of the characters that Rinoa is to kill. So here's the next part in Kill Squall.

* * *

**Part Two: The Flower  
The Origin of Selphie Timilt**  
  
Selphie was a bright young girl who grew up in the orphanage owned by Edea and Cid Kramer. This only lasted for her young childhood when she became close friends with all the other SeeD members who, by fate, were all orphans as well. However, at the age of eight, she was transferred to Trabia Garden, another Mercenary Academy that was located in the north. The harsh winds and cold air made her very hardy. Even though her outside might appear weak, the girl was very strong and deadly.  
During her years in Trabia, she mastered the art of the knunchuck. She became the top of her class, and the youngest. Though Selphie also excelled in magic, she was no match for either Quistis or I. But in general, she was a strong individual.  
But Selphie never really became adapted to the assassin's life while in Trabia Garden. It was like a high school to her. She made many friends and became popular with her positive attitude. She even took up music and organized their Garden Festival. Her guitar playing was beautiful and all of us used to sit around and listen to her play and sing her favorite songs.  
So Selphie wanted to pursue a career in music instead of assassination. She tried her best to be accepted into any music academy, but they wouldn't take anyone from a Garden, which was wise. No one would want a trained assassin in their school. So Selphie was disappointed that she never was able to develop her music skills and do what she dreamed. At first, I figured that Selphie had tried to pursue that dream while I was in captivity, but I was wrong. For there was another skill that Selphie possessed.  
Trabia was not only known for their seclusion in the snowy mountain, but also for their computer network. Yes, Trabia had the most advanced computer systems anyone has ever seen. Most even say it rivals the futuristic city of Esthar. So in that sense, Selphie was also trained in computer skills. For assassins aren't very powerful without other types of support. So she became a hacker. In fact, Selphie, being a fast learner and all, became one of the most efficient hackers in history. She actually organized all of our team's assignments and got whatever we needed for our missions. She was brilliant. But Selphie was also lonely.  
Selphie never had any parents, neither did most of us, but she did have friends at school. She would try to please them all with her music or her skills, but many just became jealous of her. Girls hated her because the she stole boys from them. But boys didn't even want to date her because they thought of her as too nice. So she eventually just became a loner, even though her spirit was so bright.  
Her senior year, she was transferred to Balamb Garden because Cid wanted all of his children to be in one place with each other. So Selphie made new friends with Squall and Zell. In fact, they all took their SeeD exam together, and their first mission was the one I had hired them to do.  
But the moment Selphie and I met, we knew we were best friends. We were almost the same. Sweet girls that just wanted to have fun. We did everything together. She was the one I really trusted. When I fell in love with Squall, she was the first one I told. She did the same when she fell in love with Irvine.  
After we had all been together a while, Selphie finally did confess to me that she was in love with Irvine. Of course, I already knew it because I saw the two flirt like crazy. I was just waiting for her to admit it. But she finally decided to. She told me she was going to tell him that night when we all went out to dinner for his birthday. We had all dressed up, and I kept trying to keep Selphie's spirits up. She didn't know if she had it in her to actually tell him. But I kept telling her that it was much better if she just got her feelings out.  
She didn't confess them to him at dinner. We all came home to the mansion in which we all lived in during our time of business. I was in my bedroom, taking off my earrings that night. Let me just say that at that time, I really did love Squall and we were both in love with each other. However, we weren't actually dating each other, but sometimes we just had flings. It's hard to explain what it was until we made it official. But anyways, Irvine had knocked on my door that night. I answered it. I told him that he should go talk to Selphie because she had something to tell him. He just looked me in the eyes before he kissed me. It was a deep and passionate kiss. He definitely was better than Squall, but the kiss wasn't as sweet as it was with Squall. I pushed him away and told him that's not how I felt. It was a complicated mess after that. I wanted him to like Selphie, but he just liked me.  
After a few weeks, Selphie had confessed herself to Irvine, but he shot her down. He said he was in love with me. That night, Selphie came to me, angry as hell. We got into a fight and we eventually destroyed our friendship over a guy. But Selphie and I never connected like we used to and the only person I could confide in was Squall.  
So Selphie's reason for betrayal is pretty obvious. There was a lot of built up hatred over the years, and she wanted to take it out on me. Although I know she didn't initiate the plan. But Selphie didn't do much to me physically. She wasn't there the night of the kidnapping or the sealing. But Selphie did betray me. Remember how I said she was an excellent hacker. Well, Selphie used her genius skills to destroy me. She erased everything that had anything to do with me. My birth certificate, insurance, bank accounts, social security, everything. Their plan was to erase me. To make sure that I never existed to anyone. When I went missing, I was considered dead to my friends and relatives. But to the rest of the world, they didn't even know who I was. I never got a funeral or any sorrow. For my family and friends were killed as well. But that'll come up later.  
So what is Ms. Perky doing now? Well after they decided to break apart, Selphie wanted to restart Trabia Garden. During Edea's possession by Ultimicia, she had launched missiles at the Garden and destroyed it. Selphie made an effort to rebuild it an did just that. However, she didn't train people in the art of assassination. She didn't believe that was right. But using their advanced technology, Trabia Garden became a computer hacking empire. They were superb and could never be caught, being secluded in the mountains. And who is the ruler of the empire? Well, Selphie is of course. But in her spare time, Selphie used her skills for good instead of evil. She used her technology to create a virtual world. Now it's still in the works from what I hear, but it's supposedly very realistic and is controlled by the nerve pulses of the one in it. The project is called Project: DAISY. Kind of fruity, but Selphie is in love with flowers. That must be why Squall gave her the codename The Flower.  
But I'm going to go to Trabia Garden and use my computer skills that Selphie gave me to hack into their system and break in. Then I'm going to destroy her DAISY project, her pride and joy. Finally, I'll kill her and at last, settle our differences.


	5. The Flower: Firewalls

**Part Two: The Flower  
Firewalls**  
  
"Rinoa, could you please pull up the beta files for me?"  
"Sure thing." Rinoa pulled up the files on her new computer on her desk.  
"There you go." She smiled and sent them over to her supervisor's computer and continued her work.  
It had been three days since Rinoa had gone undercover in Trabia Garden. She needed to get some inside connections in order to do any damage. Trabia was state of the art, and there's no way she could hack into it herself through outside means. That's when she decided to apply for a job. At first, the people were suspicious of new applicants. But Rinoa just showed them her skills at hacking and they were impressed. They hired her and she has been slowly prying information out of them through her workstation.  
"Hey, Rinoa, I'm gonna go out for lunch, you wanna come with?" Her supervisor, Mark, a young man that looked like he was still getting into the business, asked her.  
"No thanks, I brought my lunch." Rinoa smiled at him.  
"Okay, see ya later." He waved to her and left the office.  
Rinoa smirked a little and jacked in her laptop to their system. She finally decided it was time to sabotage them. She pulled up her programs and began using the access codes that she had been given for her new job. It was too easy for her to hack into their main system. She giggled a little bit as she began to delete a few files here and there. It didn't do a whole lot, but she just wanted to have some fun. What she was really looking for was the DAISY program. That was her main target.  
She looked everywhere she could, but the program couldn't be found. She figured it was here, but that she just couldn't get to it. She was looking around until she finally found a suspicious file. She smiled as she clicked onto it. It asked her for her password, but Rinoa didn't know one to this file. She tried a few of her other ones to try and get in, but it just flashed "access denied." Rinoa became frustrated, but she wouldn't give up. She thought of Selphie for a moment. She knew that she had created the program and was probably the only one who was allowed to access it. After a few seconds she decided to try again. This time she tried a new password. "Irvine." Access was granted and Rinoa clapped her hands. She had finally accessed the DAISY program.  
She let the program load, but a suspicious window popped up. It told her to insert the secondary password in ten seconds. Her heart began to race. She didn't know a secondary password to use. The clock slowly counted down as she tried to think of another password. She tried "SeeD" but as soon as she did, her screen began to flash red and in an instance, her computer was froze. She was really pissed now. That clever Selphie had installed a few firewalls to block anyone out. She must've really loved this program. Rinoa snorted in anger as she tried to think of the passwords. But she figured they weren't just personal questions. They were probably letter and number slurs to make sure no one knew what they were.  
Rinoa did think the firewalls were pretty standard though. She just needed something to get through them. All she needed to do was to find a backdoor into the program. However, her computer was frozen and there was no way she figured any of the other computers in the office had the capacity to hack into these files. Except one. Mark's was probably strong enough to hack into these files. All she had to do was get on it and hack herself right into the DAISY program.  
She got up from her desk and checked around the room. Today was pretty empty and no one else was at their stations. Since Mark was out to lunch, Rinoa had a perfect opportunity to use his computer. She headed over into his office, which he just stupidly left unlocked, and sat down at his computer. She was right; his computer was much better than hers was. She began to do her work of hacking back into the DAISY program. But this time she chose not to just go in the front door. She began her work of finding the back way into the program. It wasn't easy because Selphie was a pro at this. But once she found herself in, she just let Mark's computer do most of it. It had pretty good programs to make work much easier for him.  
She leaned back in the chair as everything was processing. But she quickly snapped out of it when she heard the door open. Mark had come back early and Rinoa was in trouble. If she was caught, she would never get another chance at this. She desperately needed to destroy the DAISY program and get Selphie where it hurt. She quickly switched the monitor off and jumped up from the desk. She could always kill Mark and continue, but he was innocent and he was a pretty nice guy. So she had to resort to other means.  
Mark was whistling a tune with a sack in his hand. He fumbled into the office and saw Rinoa standing there. He didn't know what to comprehend from this. He never checked to see if she was still working. Rinoa was a really nice girl, not to mention very pretty. When he learned she was to work with him, he was excited. He desperately wanted to ask her out. He finally got the courage to ask her out to lunch, but she had refused. He figured she would because she was a really hard worker. But his heart leapt when he saw her standing in his office. The thought that maybe she had the same feelings for him as well, was unbelievable. He dropped his sack and just froze in place.  
Rinoa smiled. She had this one wrapped around her finger. She knew about Mark's crush on her and used it to her advantage. She walked over to him in her heels. Her uniform, a gray skirt with two solid purple stripes going down them, trudged along with her. She put her hand on his shoulder.  
"What are you doing in my office?" He sounded almost playful when he said that.  
"Waiting for you." Rinoa pressed herself against him.  
"Rinoa...are you saying..."  
"Yes." Rinoa went in and kissed him. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and began to slowly slip his tongue in.  
Rinoa couldn't help but think that this guy wasn't that bad. If things were more normal, she would probably go out with him, but she had other objectives. She let him do whatever he wanted to her. He began to slide his hands up and down her body. It was apparent that this guy hadn't had any action for a while. She felt it was time to make her move. She put her hand on the back of his neck. She took her middle finger and thumb to two places that she knew were instant pressure points. She moved carefully found the right spot. Finally, she grabbed them fiercely and watched as he began to limp into her arms. She caught him and gently put him on the ground. Now she could get back to business.  
She turned the monitor back on and saw that the program was open to her. She didn't need anything else and could finally get into DAISY. But once she clicked on it, a message popped up. It said, "It won't be that easy, Rinoa." The screen began to flash like crazy in a blinding light. Rinoa heard something above her as she saw a little helmet fly onto her head. She screamed, but she was already inside.  
  
A/N: The suspense...well it's good for all of you. Will Rinoa be able to survive this new virtual reality world? Will she find Selphie and finish the job? Find out in the next exciting chapter of Kill Squall. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA 


	6. The Flower: DAISY

Part Two: The Flower

DAISY

Rinoa was really screwed now. She was trying to destroy the DAISY program through her undercover hacking. But it turned out that Selphie had known about her from the beginning. She was being played her the whole time. Now, when Selphie got the chance, she took the opportunity to suck Rinoa into this virtual world. The headset that had came onto Rinoa head was her pass into another dimension. Rinoa's mind was stuck in this world. She had no way to log out of the program and no way to communicate with her physical body. She was a prisoner in this world.

When Rinoa awoke, or booted up, she felt the warm sun on her skin. The smell of the gentle breeze of spring filled the air, and she heard the laughter of many from all around. A peaceful day in a peaceful world.

She sat up and looked about the world. There wasn't anything different from it than her own. The smell, touch, sight, taste, sound was all there. There was nothing to dictate whether or not it _was_ the real world. All she knew is that it wasn't.

She stood up and looked at herself. She was wearing her old blue dress that she did when she first met the SeeDs. She was almost sickened by this. But she figured that these were the clothes that Selphie had programmed her persona with. She sighed and continued on.

If Rinoa knew anything about computers, which she did, she knew that there had to be someway to shut them down. Rinoa just needed to hack into main system and destroy it. Then she would be free of this world and could continue her mission. However, she had no way to hack in with her body immobilized. She was just a helpless puppet of this world. Most likely, Selphie was controlling the whole program from behind the scenes.

Rinoa walked carelessly through the streets of this virtual city. It was quite peaceful. People were enjoying the beautiful day, not even thinking this world was real or not. They were all programs; that was there job. Rinoa wasn't though. She was a real person stuck here. She had to get out of here. But Selphie was just toying with her. She was letting her experience her masterpiece before deleting her mind. Rinoa had to stay strong. If she was smart, she could use Selphie's ego to escape. Selphie didn't know that Rinoa was also a skilled computer artist. Even though Selphie taught her a lot, Rinoa had learned from others.

She sighed as she observed this world of Selphie's. She did have to admit that it was really a work of art. Everything was so real. But there had to be something with it that made Selphie not want to make it public. Rinoa didn't understand why Selphie didn't make millions off of this already if the program was complete. Maybe she was afraid to let it go.

Rinoa heard a screeching noise inside her inner ear. The sound was petrifying and distant. She knew she was hearing it inside her mind.

_Think you can kill me, Rinoa? Well, you're mistaken. I'm going to be the one to kill you._

Rinoa though hard for a second. Maybe she had a chance to communicate back.

_Selphie, quit hiding behind your virtual world. I'll kill you with my bare hands. Face me like a true warrior._

_Think I'll do that? Well, too bad. I'm going to let you be the first to experience my program, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it._

What are you talking about, Selphie?

You'll see.

The earth began to shake underneath Rinoa's feet. She saw as the sun began to fade as clouds passed in front of it. Suddenly, a large, green vine flew from the ground and high into the air. The people of the virtual world began to fade like ghosts and the buildings of the city slowly melted into desolate mountains. The streets soon sprouted luscious, green grass. Rinoa steeped back, but was almost hit by another soaring vine that erupted from the ground. Soon, four vines were squirming around her body like snakes. Rinoa jumped away from their swings to see that, from the ground, came two gigantic, venus flytrap-looking monsters crawled out. Green, saliva dripped from their gapping mouths and knife-looking teeth. They hissed as their tentacles shot like lightning towards Rinoa. She quickly dodged them with a cartwheel roll.

Rinoa saw that Selphie had created some protection against her. Rinoa searched herself for her weapons, but knew she wouldn't find them. Selphie had no intention of giving Rinoa a chance to beat these creatures.

She began to run from then. But they seemed to run much faster as they quickly spread around to surround her. Rinoa gasped. There was no way she could beat them. She was helpless in this world. She just fell to her knees. She was defeated right here. Her entire streak of revenge was defeated right now. She didn't even get a chance to fight one of her ex-colleagues.

_"Persistence is the key, Rinoa." Squall's voice comforted her._

"Squall, you've told me that about a hundred times. Are you going to keep saying that." Rinoa laughed.

"Of course. You'll learn someday that it really is the deciding factor. You must never give up. Just keep at it and you'll make it through." He kissed her.

Rinoa melted in his arms as his hands held her still, and she let him take her in.

"I love you, Squall." She whispered.

Rinoa groaned. Her body was stiff and she couldn't see anything except for the world she was in. But now, she felt the chair she was sitting in. She felt the arms and could hear nothing from the other world. Her body was still in shock, but she could at least move her hands. He took a deep breath and knew that she didn't have a whole lot of strength to fight the program. She had to move quickly and finish this. She reached for the keyboard in front of her. She needed at least a fighting chance. She quickly typed in whatever came to her mind. She smiled with what little strength she had before the real world began to fade around her back into the virtual one.

The hissing continued as the tentacles flew at Rinoa. She felt them in her hands and she used them. With her deadly reflexes, she used all her strength the swing the gunblades in her hands to chop off the tentacles. The hissing turned to screams as Rinoa slowly stood on her feet. The tentacles soon faded into a bunch of numbers. She rushed with the Angel and the Lionheart in her hands. She jumped into the air, slamming the gunblades into their heads. At that instance, the explosions took place as she pulled the triggers and blew the monsters to pieces.

Rinoa brushed the sweat from her forehead, realizing that her body was reacting just like it would in real life. All Rinoa had to do was find the main system. She had already found the way to eradicate it with her gunblades. Surprisingly, she held Squall's Lionheart in her hand. The large, blue blade, emanated a pulse as it faded from using its awesome power. But before she could marvel at her splendid blades for long, they faded from existence in this world. The grass plane turned dark. All Rinoa saw were a bunch of numbers flashing across the dark space. She had finally upset Selphie, and she wasn't going to stand for it. But without any weapons, her hopes of defeating the program were gone.


	7. The Flower: The Ghost of Selphie Timilt

**Part Two: The Flower **

**The Ghost of Selphie Timilt**  
  
"So, we finally meet again." Rinoa said as she saw a figure appear from the darkness.  
"Rinoa, come to steal something else from me?" Selphie emerged from the darkness completely. She sported her usual yellow dress and brown boots. Her hair looked the same and her face looked the same. She was unchanged from all those years. But Rinoa didn't understand why.  
"Just your life. Just like you did to me." Rinoa smirked.  
"Rinoa, why do you think I allowed you to live this long?" Selphie smiled at her.  
"You've allowed me to live this long?" Rinoa said jokingly.  
"I could have your mind deleted just like that. You see, this world ties you directly to your mind. If you die here, you die there as well. I just wanted you to see what you've done to me." Selphie stepped closer.  
"What a load of shit!? What _I've _done to _you_? What about what you did to me?" Rinoa screamed at her.  
"You may have your reasons for killing me, but let me tell you, it's about the same for me." Selphie told her.  
"Like what, owning your own computer hacking base, living all these years, or was it the butt load of money you have to make this program? Come on, which is _so _horrible?" Rinoa glared at Selphie.  
"You took something from me. You stole _him_."  
"Irvine? I never stole him! He came to me! I didn't even do anything with him!" Rinoa yelled at her.  
"It doesn't matter, you just stole his heart. I loved him so much, but you took that away from me. I was broken. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't bare to be around anyone. My spirit was broken. So when Squall told everyone about the operation that we were going to do to you, I took it. Though I only deleted your identity, it still felt good to be rid of you. But I quit after that. I couldn't see any more people be hurt like you and I. So I took over Trabia Garden and turned it into this facility. Though it seems like all we do is hack, most of the efforts were towards building and maintaining this world."  
"So you just wanted to create a virtual world?" Rinoa asked.  
"Correct. One that I could fade into." Selphie looked at the ground.  
"Selphie...you don't mean..."  
"Yes, I am part of this world!"  
"Selphie, how could you?" Rinoa held her hand over her mouth.  
"I was hurt too much. I just couldn't live in this world anymore. So I just created a perfect world for me. When it was complete, I uploaded my mind into the program and became a part of it. You wanted to destroy the main system, well here I am." Selphie opened her arms.  
"You're...the main system?" Rinoa was appalled. Selphie had just become a computer program.  
"That's right. But it's good because I'm finally happy. I can do whatever I want here. Even kill you!" In Selphie's hands appeared her old knunchucks that she had used throughout their missions. She began to swing them in the air to build up momentum.  
"I _will _kill you." Rinoa glared at her. But in her hands appeared her old pinwheel. Selphie was obviously looking for a fair fight.  
"Let's see who deserves to live." Selphie smiled.  
"It's already decided." Rinoa flung her pinwheel with a quick snap of the wrist as Selphie. But she was well prepared. She whipped her body around for more momentum before flinging the pinwheel into the air and onto the ground.  
"Looks like you're all out of options." Selphie kept spinning the knunchucks and dashed towards Rinoa.  
With another quick spin, she knocked them into Rinoa's ribs. Rinoa fell to the ground in pain from the blow. Rinoa sprung herself forward before getting back to her feet. Now she had distance. She held her position as Selphie came at her again. When Selphie swung the knunchucks at her again, Rinoa caught a side of them in her hand. Rinoa only had to get them out of her hands to defeat her. But Selphie just twisted her body, which twisted Rinoa's arm. The knunchucks flew out of Rinoa's grasp, and Selphie twirled around again to smack Rinoa in the face with the weapon. Rinoa flew to the ground in pain and her cheek began to swell.  
Selphie took the two sides in her hand and flung it over Rinoa's head as she tried to stand on her knees. The chain came across Rinoa's neck, twisting at her skin. Rinoa tried to gasp for air, but Selphie's grip was too tight.  
"Aww...looks like our fun is going to end soon. I figured you put up more of a fight than that?" Selphie giggled as she pulled harder. Her knee was in Rinoa's back, pushing her into the chain more.  
"Fuck...you...Selphie. Irvine...never...liked...you." Rinoa spit in.  
Selphie went into a rage and pushed and pulled harder. Rinoa began to cough and became lightheaded. But she couldn't give up. She grasped the chains with her hands and positioned her leg. In a second, her foot kicked Selphie in the shin and her arms had flung her over her head. Selphie was on her back in shock. Rinoa quickly dashed for her pinwheel on the ground. Selphie began to stand slowly. Rinoa grasped it and didn't even have time to aim before Selphie got her knunchucks ready again. In a desperate throw, she whipped her body around and released the pinwheel. It held true and sliced right through Selphie's mid section.  
Rinoa landed, her arm still in throwing position.  
"Rinoa...thanks for telling the truth. You're a true friend." Selphie smiled. But before she could say another world, the pinwheel made its descent back and sliced through her neck.  
Rinoa watched as her best friend die. Selphie's body fell apart and dissolved into bits of data. She was deleted. Rinoa began to cry. The world began to fade back to the office she was in. She didn't want Selphie to die. She meant to kill her, but to know that Selphie was actually dead, hurt Rinoa so much. Selphie was such a good person, but just with a hateful heart. She might still be alive if Rinoa had told her the truth sooner than that. She might not have went into denial and sacrificed her body to live in the virtual world. But this was just the beginning. She had many more people to kill and each one was going to be harder than the next.  
Rinoa took off the helmet and smoothed her dress out. She wiped a few tears from her eyes. She had no bruises from the battle, but her heart still hurt. Rinoa stood up and looked around the office. Selphie's empire would soon fall. But Rinoa had to keep going. She walked out of the office, leaving Mark unconscious, and picked up her things. It was time to kill the next person on her list.


	8. The Dragon: The Origin of Zell Dincht

Part Three: The Dragon

The Origin of Zell Dincht

Zell Dincht was a very lively guy. He was like a male Selphie in ways. He was always full of energy. Of course, his heart wasn't always so kind. He was pretty rough sometimes. He got easily irritated and got in trouble with the group a lot. However, he always had good intentions. Though sometimes his mouth got him into trouble. But Squall saw him as his best friend. Though, overtime, that probably changed.

Zell grew up in the orphanage just like Selphie and the others did. Though, unlike the others, he was adopted by a loving family. The Dincht's were Balamb residents and childless. I don't know exactly why, but they adopted anyways. They just fell in love with Zell the moment they saw him. Because unlike what he is today, he used to be a big crybaby. So they thought he was so cute and took him home.

Zell had a great childhood. He soon forgot all about the orphanage and really thought of his parents as his real parents. But when he turned fifteen, they sent him away to Balamb Garden for some discipline. Zell, during his life in Balamb, got into a lot of trouble. He hung out with a lot of kids he shouldn't have. But one day, his parents just shipped him out to Garden. There, he met Squall, Quistis, and his rival Seifer Almansy. He never got along with Seifer, who had also grown up in the orphanage. They got into so many fights as kids. But once Zell became a SeeD, he, Squall, and Selphie all worked closely together. He got to know each one and really became best friends with Squall. He even developed a crush on Selphie. But I let him know about her fixation on Irvine. He was a little jealous, but he got over it.

On their first mission, I met Zell, just like the others. He really did make me laugh. He was just funny in general from what he did to was he said. But what I did realize about Zell that not many others was that he was different from the rest of them. He was a person with a conscience. He felt bad for all those he killed during his missions, but he only did it to prove that he strong. I was surprised that he never quit, but every time I asked him he was thinking about it, he just laughed. I worried about him a lot. He just didn't seem like the type of person to get sucked into this. Of course, I was the same way. But we were both stupid. But I stuck it out because I was in love with Squall, I don't know his reasons.

During our last mission together, Zell and I both tried to comfort Squall about it. It wasn't his fault that our mission was to kill the president of Esthar, that just happened to be his real father. Zell tried to convince him not to do it. I understood what he was saying, but I just wanted to help Squall make a decision. In the end, Zell was disappointed.

But what's so special about Zell? Well, Zell was like the bouncer of the group. He wasn't really skilled in anything, but he did get pretty good at fist fights. He used his knuckles quite often to solve many problems. But from all of Zell's focused anger, he was able to perform incredible attacks. He used the energy around him to defy the laws of nature and mimic powers that rivaled sorcery. He soon became one of the most feared martial artists. It wasn't until later that Zell started developing his own martial arts. He soon created a style called the Flaming Dragon. It was very popular. But because of its immense power, he has only just recently started teaching it. However, I was lucky enough to learn it. It's quite useful, but I prefer my pinwheel or gunblade much better. It turns out that his style soon became illegal because it was too powerful. So he taught it in secrecy and to few students.

So after the disbanding of SeeD, Zell became an insurance salesman. He lives an ordinary life in the daytime. But when he gets off work, he goes back to what he knows best. Even though Zell seems normal and quiet, he really isn't. It was he who killed my friends and family. He took a bazooka to my old base where I worked to free Timber and killed Zone, Watts, and even my dog, Angelo. After that, he traveled to my house and beat my father to death. I can't say that I have remorse for those who died. I had abandoned them long ago, but it still hurt. I want him to pay for what he did to them, because they deserve justice just the same.


	9. The Dragon: Parking Lot Brawl

Hey everone, I'm back. I just got back from camp today and it was AWSOME!!! I almost forgot about this story, but now I'll try updating a little bit faster. Thanks for all the cool reviews everyone!

**Part Three: The Dragon**

**Parking Lot Brawl**"So Zell, Mr. Green sure did get on your ass today." Craig, a colleague of Zell's dressed in a black suit and carrying his briefcase in the parking lot to his car, said.

"Yeah...that dickhead Green couldn't fish himself out of a dirty toilet." Zell laughed.

"You bet, he's such a lazy ass. You do all the work for him it seems. Why don't you accept those promotions they offer you?" Craig asked.

"I like the hours where I am." Zell continued walking.

"But the pay's so much better." Craig replied.

"Yeah, but I have a life." Zell looked over to his side where another man, George was walking.

"Got a secret girlfriend or something?" George spat out.

"I wish, but I have a lot of renovating to do at my house and can't afford to work anymore." Zell said.

"Why don't you just take the job and hire someone to do it for you?" Craig said.

"They'd probably fuck it up." All three of them laughed.

All three of them stopped near Zell's Buick. Where they all saw a young girl leaning against the trunk with her arms crossed.

"Zell, is that your secret girlfriend?" George slapped him on the back while laughing.

Zell's mouth dropped when he recognized the face. The face of someone who thirsts for revenge.

"What's the matter Zell, is she an ex-girlfriend?" Craig stared at him.

"Ah, motherfucker." Zell said. At that, the young girl, AKA Rinoa, snapped out of her dormant state. She glared at Zell and rushed toward him. She swung at his face but he blocked. The two men next to him just backed away, amazed at what they saw.

Rinoa swung the other, but Zell blocked it with his other hand. They separated before she came at him again. She flung her leg at his hip bug he swung his briefcase to keep himself alive. He then put up his fists and began to take a few swings at her. Rinoa, luckily, dodged him and backflipped away from his advance. He continued forward, using his body weight to increase his strength. Rinoa kept centered and used his weight to throw him off balance. She then uppercut him in the chin and made him fall back. But he just wiped the trickle of blood from his face and stood there.

"Look, I don't really feel like starting this shit right now."

"I don't give a fuck what you feel like doing." Rinoa still stood in her stance.

"I've had a bad day and I've got class soon. So why don't we do this some other time." Zell tried to convince her.

"You don't want to die that badly?" Rinoa laughed.

"Whatever you want, but I just think we should do this somewhere where we're both better prepared." Zell replied.

"Fine...where do you want to finish this then." Rinoa put her hands on her hip

"Dollet Square, 42nd street. It's the dance studio."

"Interesting choice." Rinoa replied.

"That's my Flaming Dragon studio, but for legal purposes, it's a dance studio."

"Whatever, what time?" Rinoa said.

"Seven." Zell told her.

"Fine with me." She got into her Mercedes next to his Buick and pulled out.

Craig and George just stared at Zell in shock.

He went up to them and put his hands on both their shoulders, "Yeah...I guess you could say she's an ex-girlfriend who's really pissed."


	10. The Dragon: Children of the Flame

****

Part Three: The Dragon

Children of the Flame

Rinoa drove up to the place in her Mercedes. The sun was beginning to set across the sea on the port. The fountain of the angels in the center of the square still trickled their water. Shop lights began to light up, and Rinoa got out of her car. The studio seemed pretty empty. The windows were tinted as she tried to look inside for something. She listened closely for any music, but she obviously didn't hear any. This place really wasn't a dance studio. Of course, she expected.

She left her stuff in the car. She didn't need any weapons for this fight. She wanted to defeat Zell using his own style against him. She pushed the door open to enter a room filled with light. The wooden floors looked worn. Rinoa stared at herself in the walls made of mirrors. This place was probably a dance studio before Zell took it over. But she figured that. She heard her boots click on the wooden floor as she checked the place out. Zell was waiting for her here, but she didn't know where exactly.

Rinoa was prepared for this fight. She wore her old robes that she wore when she trained with Zell. Purple white pants with a skirt. Her open chest top was also purple and was still stained with some mud from some intense training she had endured. She took a few more steps before taking her boots off and lying them against the wall. She brushed her fingers through her short black hair. The end was coming soon. She was going to kill Zell and move onto her next victim.

"He's late." Rinoa groaned.

She sighed and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked almost the same as she did a few years ago with Zell. He had trained her inside the Fire Cavern based outside Balamb Garden. The intense heat wore on her endurance as she had to precisely get every step right or Zell would make her start all over again.

_"If you want to master the Flaming Dragon, you will practice in the heat." His usual annoying voice turned into one of a master. Rinoa respected him._

She fell to the ground as the heat began to take her breath and energy.

"Get up. If you want to be one of us then you will get up." Zell grabbed her by the hair and pulled her to her feet.

She screamed from the pain, but felt extreme determination. She took her stance. He bent her arm to point her elbow in the air and behind her head. She pointed her hand, flat, to the ground and carefully stepped. Then she would bring her lower hand up to a serving motion before bringing it back for a forceful blow. Her upper balanced her and helped her let her do whatever she needed to do with the other. She would finally finish the move by slamming her upper fist to the ground. If she practiced it enough, it would do something incredible, but all she could do was tear the skin of her knuckles. She winced each time she did it, but Zell would just make her do it again and again until her fist was covered with blood.

Rinoa stood at the mirror and took her pose. Her elbow in the air, her hand pointed at the ground. Her lower swung and she felt a gust as it did. She twirled her body, keeping her balance to create a "tail kick" as Zell had called it. After all this she finished. She couldn't help but finish with slamming her fist to the ground. Though she never could do anything with it, it stuck in her mind. Though it didn't hurt as much as it used to, she wished she hadn't done it.

Rinoa slowly stood up and saw Zell in the mirror. He was wearing his black robes that looked much cleaner than Rinoa's purple, faded ones.

"Still practicing that move, I see." Zell smiled.

"Practice makes perfect." Rinoa couldn't help but smile back at him.

"I tell all my students that you were always my best one. I tell them the story about the girl who became a warrior. They think it's a legend, but I know it's true." He walked around a bit.

"Did you also tell them about how she got fucked over by their master?" Rinoa lost her smile.

"Anxious...I see. Well, if you want your fight, you're gonna have to prove that you're worth my time." Zell shrugged his shoulders.

"What the fuck!? I didn't come all this way to prove myself to you. I'm here to kill you and that's it." Rinoa yelled at him.

"Maybe, but if you want a fight, you'll have to do it my way." Zell turned his back to her.

"What then?" Rinoa didn't care. No matter how much he tried to stall her, she would kill him in the end.

Zell chuckled a little before he held his fingers in the air and snapped them. In an instance, about twenty men in white robes came into the room. Rinoa didn't see the entrance, but there were probably a few doors she missed. Each one of them sported a black belt across their waste. Rinoa just shook her head as they surrounded her, taking the Flaming Dragon stance.

"Got to get your students to do your dirty work?" Rinoa said to him.

"No...I just want to see if you are what Squall said you were." Zell walked off slowly, up a flight of stairs, laughing to himself.

Rinoa was pissed. Here she was, on a mission to kill Zell Dincht and she was stuck fighting a bunch of students. Though they were black belts, they were all much less experienced than Rinoa. She smiled and took another stance. She took her Flying Phoenix position of bending down and putting her arms in the air. She looked around to see each one, circling in anticipation. But it didn't matter, she would beat everyone of them and move on.

Three of them decided to charge ahead of the others. Biggest mistake of most lackeys is that they never attack in a large group. Rinoa uppercut the middle one before twirling and hitting the other two in neck and incapacitating them. A few more came and Rinoa jumped into the air to land her foot in one's face. As she did, she pushed off of it and nailed the two behind her on the way down. Five came at her now and she knew how to handle this. She went into her Flaming Dragon and performed a Tail Kick. Knocking three of them down. The other soon found their eyes gouged out by Rinoa's free-moving hand. The remaining each tried their hand at taking down Rinoa, but to no avail. She ended up snapping two of their necks, breaking three arms, and giving the rest concussions. She sighed at their lack of commitment. All she had to do was to go upstairs and take care of business.


	11. The Dragon: The Fist that Moves the Eart...

MUWAHAHAHA! The final battle between Rinoa and Zell. Will she be able to slay the dragon? (wow that was corny). Well, who knows (I do), but the chapter that everyone has been dying to see.

**Part Three: The Dragon**

**The Fist that Moves the Earth**

Rinoa briskly walked up the steps. She didn't know if Zell was to be surprised or not at her victory. But she figured Zell was too afraid to actually face up. Rinoa intended on giving no mercy to this punk. Mainly because it wasn't hers to give. She was doing all of her loved ones a favor. This wasn't really her battle, but theirs. So she walked up the three flight of stairs, convinced that Zell deserved what he was about to get.

She pushed open the door at the top to arrive on the roof outside. She smelled the ocean air as high up as she was. The lights of the city beautified the streets. She could even see the communication tower in the distance. She looked around as the wind was pretty strong. Zell stood over the side of the building, looking down onto the streets.

"So, you beat everyone of them" He said, with a quiver in his voice.

"You bet, now it's your turn." Rinoa said.

"You're right, I deserve to die." Zell began to sob. He then stepped a foot over the edge of the building.

"I'm going to do it myself." He told her as he leaned in to fall.

Rinoa's eyes widened. She dashed with all her might to grab him by the collar of his robes. She pulled with all her might to pull the poor slob to safety.

"I am _not _letting you off that easily!" Rinoa was enraged.

"Why not? Just let me die in peace!" Zell fell into Rinoa's arms.

"Zell, you really weren't meant for this." She smiled and rubbed his hair and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't want to do it! I did it because Squall said I should! He told me you were just a sorceress and needed to be killed like the rest of them!" He sobbed uncontrollably in her bosom.

"Zell, I understand you didn't want to do it and I don't blame you for it." She hugged him tighter, rocking him gently.

"Really? Then why have you come here?" Zell looked into her face. She really was an angel.

"But I'm not the one who wants revenge from you. I'm here for all the people you killed. They want your blood." She looked at him, trying to be comforting.

He dried his eyes and summoned up his courage, "You're right. I did screw them over pretty badly. I deserve to die."

"Then fight me. But do it with all your might because I wanna make sure I kill you when you're trying to stay alive." She stood up and helped him up.

"You're on." He smiled.

They both walked to the center of the roof. Zell cracked his knuckles as he shook himself loose. Rinoa took a few deep breaths, ready to fight. They looked into each other eyes. She saw Zell's fire within his eyes. He was over his little "moment" with the blood of a killer rushing through his veins once more. They were both determined to walk out of this fight alive.

Zell nodded and rushed at her with his fists ready. Rinoa stayed calm and tried to find her center. But Zell was quick and strong. His fist swung at her, but she successfully dodged them. She tried to hit back, but his arms were already there to block them. He lifted his left fist and hit her in the chest. She flew back, gasping for air. He was really strong. She kicked herself up and jumped in the air to kick him. But he just grasped her foot and swung her to the ground. She rolled and then got up once again. Now, both of them tried to kick the other, but were only blocked each other with their legs. Rinoa went to punch him, but he just grabbed her fist and twisted her around. Her arm was behind her back and she was in pain. He smiled and then kicked her to the ground, letting her arm go. Rinoa was really frustrated. She took her Flying Phoenix stance and got around his fists to hit him square on the chin. He fell backwards a little, but steadied himself again. Rinoa waited for his next move. Zell just smiled. He took the Flaming Dragon stance. He lower arm began to making a serving motion before he slammed his other fist to the ground with tremendous force. Rinoa felt shock. The move that she had desperately tried all those years. Now Zell was going to show her how it was really done. Rinoa felt the ground shake. She felt the energy pulsating from Zell's body. It was coming for her. The energy erupted from Zell in the embodiment of flames. They began to spurt up from the ground, scorching whatever was in their path. Rinoa stood in place, amazed. The flames grew larger and charged at Rinoa. She screamed as she put her arms in front of herself to protect her. The flames engulfed her and burned brightly.

Zell chuckled, "Think I would teach a move like that just to hit your fist on the ground?"

He turned his back and began to walk off.

_What's happening. Why aren't I dead? Why aren't the flames burning me? I don't feel anything except a little heat. What's this light? Why am I glowing?_

The flames suddenly dispersed in a brilliant white light. Zell turned around, shocked. He didn't know any person who could survive that attack. But, Rinoa was floating, immersed in a white light. The flames were circling around her and then they disappeared.

"What the fuck?" Zell said queerly.

Rinoa landed softly on the ground. She pondered for a while with Zell about this. But she had to finish this now. She charged at him with all her strength. He just stared at her with a blank face. She bent down and clenched her right fist. She felt the strength and spirit of all those who he had killed. Their energy and hers were moving into her fist. The art of the Flaming Dragon was upon her. She jolted her fist into Zell's torso as he jerked up from the blow. A pause came before the rest of the energy caught up with punch and he flew into the air. He flew high in the sky before flying back down into the streets of Dollet. Rinoa collapsed on her knees from the lack of energy. She felt so weak, but so proud. She had avenged her loved ones at last.

Zell lie in the streets, bones broken, lungs filling with blood, mind slowly slipping.

_She is what Squall said she was. But I wonder if she knows her _true_ potential_.

And then Zell finally closed his eyes.


	12. The Cobra: The Origin of Irvine Kenneas

A/N: Okay now it's time to start the real battles. Rinoa is really pissed off now. This chapter is another origin, but goes way off the story of ff8. There's some interesting relationships between Rinoa and Irvine. Well, enjoy.

**Part Four: The Cobra**

**The Origin of Irvine Kenneas**

I'm finally back on track. I'm to the point where I'm ready to kill those who I'm really pissed at. Irvine is the first of the scum who deserve to die.

Irvine grew up in the orphanage a little different than the others. He was one that was truly different. Unlike the others, he went to Galbadia Garden and was never officially trained by Balamb. However, he was still a successful assassin. He transferred when he was ten to the copycat academy of Galbadia. Irvine soon took a liking to guns, booze, and women. I can't say exactly why he was like that, but that's how he was. He obviously got something from his parents because he was a cowboy. His accent was thick and he loved to chew tobacco. He was an alcoholic and a lover of guns. His preferred weapon was always a gun. He could care less about training in sacred arts like the other SeeD members did. He loved the new age stuff. Irvine had a steady eye and a deadly shot. He's the one who taught me how to use a gun. He was always our sniper when we needed one. He only missed once when we were all assigned to assassinate Edea Kramer. After that, he was very successful. We usually sent Irvine on most runs because he was quick and efficient. He could kill from a distance, which was always a plus.

Irvine was a loner by nature. He had zero friends when he left was in Galbadia. We were his first he had had. He loved to hit on the women though. Quistis would always get mad at him for being a womanizer. However, Selphie enjoyed every it every time. I just ignored it.

I won't say that Irvine was the most liked of the group. Though we were all close friends, Irvine was always questionable. Squall got mad at Irvine all the time. He always called him immature. But Irvine's charm always won all of us over. Even though I say that I was in love with Squall at the time, I couldn't help but want to kiss Irvine that night. I knew the Selphie wanted him and I wanted to give him to her, but I just couldn't. When he kissed me all of a sudden, I could've easily avoided it, but I wanted to taste him just a little bit. To tell the truth, I was glad I did it.

But Irvine was actually a part of executing the plan to fuck me over. Irvine was my kidnapper in a way. That night I lay in bed, having happy dreams, feeling loved when I felt a gloved hand over my mouth. I was only wearing my underwear and was pulled out of bed and onto the floor. I bit the hand and it jerked away. I scrambled to get up, but Irvine had pulled me down. Irvine was a pig and couldn't wait to get his hands on me. He gladly fondled my breasts and took the opportunity to put his lips on my body.I slipped away from him finally, but he just shot me in the ass with a tranquilizer. I can never forgive Irvine for that. It was disgusting and degrading.

But right now I'm on a boat to Fisherman's Horizon, also called FH. This harbor town is located in the middle of the ocean with only a railroad track giving it any connection to the outside world. They're pretty advanced for most towns. Even though it looks like they're in the slums, the place is beautiful. Most of it is decorated with sun panels for energy. They are very efficient and descendants from Esthar.

But I was going there to confront Irvine. Unlike the other two I fought, Irvine doesn't have an empire or henchman. What he's really doing is managing a strip club downtown. It's called the _Loner's Shot. _Not very flattering, but I told you he liked women. But I'm just glad I won't have to do a whole lot of crap just to kill him. But things are not always what they appear to be.


	13. The Cobra: Loner's Shot Welcome

Finally, Irvine shows up for a showdown with Rinoa. But I wonder if she'll win. I also really hope that I was correct about weapons in this chapter because I don't know guns extremely well. But anyways, enjoy the next chapter in Kill Squall.

**Part Four: The Cobra**

__

Loner's Shot Welcome

"Excuse me, but can you point me in the direction of the _Loner's Shot_?" Rinoa asked kindly to a middle aged woman on the street. It was already dark outside, and Rinoa had been wandering around, trying to find the club.

She wore a white, sleeveless shirt with a little moogle on the front, and short, jean shorts. She still had her black boots on and carried a little handbag with all the supplies she needed. Her hair blew in the gentle of wind of FH. Her cheery face appealed to the woman.

"You mean the gentleman's club?" The woman looked at her strangely.

"I guess that's what they call it, yes." Rinoa smiled at her.

"Dear, you really should stay away from a place like that. Especially a young and pretty girl like you." The woman pleaded with her.

"Oh don't worry. I'm pretty tough. I'm just going there to settle some business." Rinoa looked at her with an earnest face.

"Well...keep going down this street and take a right. It's the building with the neon sign." She pointed her towards it with her finger.

"Thanks a bunch." Rinoa waved to her and continued on her way.

"So then she whipped out her titties and screamed 'how do ya like these big boy?'" A crude man laughed like a jackal, slapping his leg at his own drunken stories.

A group of men, including Irvine, were all sitting around the bar on a dead night at the club. They were all sharing their lame sex stories that they had encountered. Though some were a little exaggerated. Like one Benny had about three women at once. Irvine never believed that one. Still, he did enjoy hearing them. They made his slump in the sack seem not so depressing.

Irvine tipped his cowboy hat in his direction before taking another gulp from his beer bottle. He rubbed some grease from his hands on his faded blue jeans. His creased cowboy boots rest on the floor, tapping steadily. His white T-shirt was covered with a few stains that he had never bothered to get out. But he had his jean jacket on to help cover them.

His night here was like most. His club did okay, but tonight was just a bad night. He had sent all the girls home and closed up. But he still stuck around with a few of his regulars who were just as lonely as he was. He didn't really want to go home to an empty apartment again. He didn't really have anything left, except some leftover money from his previous job. This place wasn't making a whole lot, and he just kept it around for fun. He didn't have anything else like the others did.

He had heard about Rinoa from Squall. He told him about her little adventures with Zell and Selphie. It was a shame that they were killed. But Irvine always thought they were the weakest, along with Rinoa. But that woman was on a quest for her revenge against them all. Irvine didn't know when she would come for him, but he figured it would be sooner rather than later. He would just let her come and kill her then. He doubted she would get the element of surprise.

Benny was still laughing, but settled down as he looked towards the door. During their joke, he had heard some footsteps outside.

"Think it's a customer?" Benny asked Irvine.

"I don't know." He got up from his seat and looked out the window to see if someone was out there.

"See anyone?" Another guy asked.

"Nope. Benny are you sure, you jackass?" They all began to laugh until Benny's laugh ceased.

Their laughs stopped as the other men were covered in the drunk's blood. His head had been blown completely off. Irvine stared in shock at them. He quickly looked around from where the bullet had come from. Another shot was fire, obviously from a silencer, that blew the other's heads off. A few corpses lie around in his club as he still didn't know who the attacker was. All of a sudden, a bullet whizzed by his head and shattered a window.

Irvine jumped to the ground and crawled his way to the bar. He heard footsteps on his floor as he quickly made it behind the bar. Rinoa turned around to observe where he was. She had come in through the back entrance and had easily taken out four of Irvine's pals. Though she didn't need to kill them, she figured they'd probably help him she tried to kill him. She felt a figure pop up from behind her as she turned around and pointed her handgun at the figure who was now holding a ten gauge shotgun in his hands.

"Rinoa, nice to see you again." Irvine smiled, fingering the trigger.

"Same to you." Rinoa twitched her eyebrow.

"So what makes you think you're gonna kill me?" Irvine asked her.

"The fact that I'm holding a gun at you right now, that'd about say it." Rinoa replied.

"But I got a shotgun at you, babe. What about you?" He pointed out.

"Maybe, but if anyone shoots, we both know we'll be killed."

"So how about we just lower our guns and figure something out." Irvine suggested.

"Lower yours first." Rinoa told him

"Yeah, and let you have a free shot." Irvine laughed.

"What other choice do you have?" She looked at him.

"Well, if you plan on killing the rest of our fellow friends that you have planned, I suggest that we both lower our guns." He told her.

"Then how shall we settle this?" Rinoa asked.

"How about a duel?" He suggested.

"A duel?" Rinoa was amused.

"Yeah, out back. We take ten paces, turn, and shoot. The victor is the one still alive. It'll test our shot. What d'ya say?" Irvine began to lower his shotgun with Rinoa.

"Fine." Rinoa put her gun at her side as did Irvine.

"Then a duel it is." He smiled as he knew that Rinoa would be the one lying on the ground, dead, soon.


	14. The Cobra: A Helping Hand

A/N: Okay, I admit that Irvine isn't my favorite ff8 character (kill him), but I gave him a pretty good story and tried to develop his character. Anyways, I guess I haven't updated in a while, but that's because I started school (poo school). But I have a butt load of homework (evil psychology class). But on the bright side, I get my license in a week (yay!). Plus it will have been one year since I started fanfiction and in memorial of it, I will continue my sorceress series (thank god). I know, I know you say. How _will_ I ever complete all the stories I have, but I'll update them in correspondance of how much people want them. But anyways, I gotta do more homework now...poo on history too. Anyways here's the last chapter in Irvine's story (I know you'll all enjoy it).

**Part Four: The Cobra**

**A Helping Hand**

Night was certainly upon them. The two stand in the alleyway, waiting for the perfect moment to begin. The light from the moon was all they had. Irvine looked at her, waiting for her do something drastic, but she just stood there waiting.

"So we turn our backs to each other." He told her.

"Whatever." Rinoa held her .9 handgun in her hand, tightening the grip.

They both stepped up to each other, face-to-face. They nodded before the turned their backs to each other. Irvine gripped the handle of his .9 and smiled to himself.

Rinoa thought about all her encounters with Irvine, not many were memorable. But now she could finally get him back for all of them.

_"Rinoa, I love you." Irvine gently caressed her cheek._

"Irvine, you can't." Rinoa was almost in tears. The thought of him loving her wanted to make her cry.

"But, why can't we be together?" He pleaded her, looking her straight in the face.

"Because we just can't!" Rinoa turned her back to him.

He placed his hand atop her shoulder, hoping for some response, "I want to be with you."

"I know, but you just can't. I don't feel the same." Rinoa moved her shoulder, dropping his hand.

"Please." He turned around to face him. He drew in closer, his eyes closing. She felt the warmth of his body as his rugged hands slid down her back. His lips, gently applied themselves to hers. She was engulfed in the kiss, not wanting it to end. His mouth opened and his tongue slowly slid into her mouth. She took it, the sweet taste of his saliva, even though it had the taste of alcohol on it. They were immersed in their own passionate world. She desperately wanted someone to love her since she thought Squall was hopeless, but this just seemed wrong. Her best friend was in love with this man, and she couldn't be.

She reached her hands to his cheeks and pulled herself away from him, "I'm sorry, Irvine, but we can't."

He let her go after that. Any girl who could suppress his kiss, didn't have any feelings for him, but for someone else. He just left her room a broken man.

Rinoa had wanted him so badly after that. The thought of having Irvine was too much for her. She wanted to tell anyone about it, but that would be impossible. It was just her torn feelings between him and Squall that kept her company. Her best friend would never talk to her again, and Squall seemed so impossible. So she just let herself be taken in by her job. She focused solely on her work, never feeling any emotion at all. Just like Squall had done when he was with Garden. Her life was empty because of Irvine.

They took one step away from each other slowly. Rinoa began to sweat now. She was a clever gunsman, but against Irvine, she could lose. She couldn't lose.

They took their second step. Irvine's brow began to sweat. He didn't care though, he wanted to get rid of her badly.

The third, fourth, and fifth. They both were nervous that one of their lives were going to be gone in five more steps.

The sixth, seventh, and eighth. Rinoa took a deep breath. She focused on her mission. Kill Irvine and move on.

The ninth. Irvine had nothing left in his life. But killing Rinoa seemed like it would finally revive it. The woman that broke his heart would suffer now.

The tenth.

They both stopped, ready to turn and fire now. Rinoa pivoted her right leg, gripping her gun in her right hand. She turned, her hair flung across her face, the air filling her lungs. She felt the trigger and began to raise the gun as she turned herself around. She gasped as it was all over.

Irvine had already raised his gun and had fired a bullet into her right hand. Blood exploded out of the newly made hole as she screamed in pain. His aim had been true, just as he thought. She fell to the ground from utter shock, gripping her right hand with her left one. Tears filled her eyes as she screamed.

Irvine slowly walked towards her, wanting to look at her face while he killed her. He saw her face beat red as she squinted her eyes in pain. He bent down to her, loosely holding his gun. He tipped his hat at her.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Rinoa screamed at him.

"Now, now...that's no way for a pretty girl like you to talk. Now you're gonna finally pay for what you did to me." He smiled.

"Fuck you! Like you deserve any remorse!" She began to sob. Maybe from the pain, or maybe from her defeat by _him_.

He took his gun and pointed it at her face. He then jammed the barrel into her mouth as her screams were now muffled. She cried uncontrollably.

"Don't worry, babe. It'll all be over a few seconds. You can finally die like the slut you are. Just pretend its my cock and you'll be all set." He placed his index finger on the trigger as she just stared at him blankly.

Irvine smiled at her. The gun fired.

_"Poor girl. Never saw it comin'." Irvine looked at her as she lie unconscious, frozen in time by the compressor._

"Well, that's what sorceresses get. That' s why we're here. To kill them." Quistis brushed a hand through her blonde hair.

"But she's no longer a sorceress." Squall said in a deep tone.

"Right, but she still deserved to die like one." Quistis stared at him.

"Yes, all of my hatred. But now, as I look at her, I wonder. She's just a human girl, that I loved. It just seems wrong to do that to her." Squall just gazed at her sleeping inside the machine.

"But you know that she's not all human. The compressor only works on sorceresses. So even though we may have extracted most of her powers, she is still a sorceress. Too bad she doesn't know that." Quistis replied.

"True...let's hope she never finds out that she still has a fraction of them." The three of them left the building where Rinoa remained asleep for two years.

Rinoa didn't know what was going on. She felt immense energy being summoned up within her. Her hand may have seemed like it was blown apart, but the pain began to fade. It became warm and feeling soon returned. She lay there with the barrel of Irvine's gun jammed in her mouth. But at the same time, her newly healed hand was pointing her gun at him. She pulled the trigger and shot him right in the crotch.

Irvine screamed in agony as he dropped gun, gripping at his blown off balls. Blood splattered over both of them as Rinoa lifted herself up. Irvine dropped to the ground, clutching at his bloody crotch. She wiped the drool of her face and dusted herself off.

She slowly stood over him, not worrying about the same thing happening. She slowly put the gun in Irvine's mouth and listened to him scream.

"Now, Irvine, this will only hurt for a second," She smiled, "Suck your own cock."

She pulled the trigger, and Irvine's screams were heard no more.

A/N: Okay, I admit that was a little messed up, but I told you I hated Irvine. Plus, I didn't like Budd in Kill Bill so you can see they're practically the same person. So I kind of just gave the ending to Irvine as I wanted Budd to have his...so I'm a little twisted, but it's all good. Only two left now, and I'm just getting started...MUWAHAHAHAHA cough...shouldn't do that too often. Not good for ya', but oh well. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	15. The Maiden: The Origin of Quistis Trepe

A/N: Ah yes. I was trying to write for my Sorceress series (sorry if I'm kinda late) but I just couldn't get my mind off Kill Squall (and Amanda, but that's a different story as in my own life, not an actual story [I wonder if that's confusing {wow I use a lot of parentheses hope I spelled that right}] ) I was soo obsessed that I wrote an alternate ending. I know...weird. But we'll see how it goes. Who knows which one I'll post. Probably both, just deciding which order I want. Anyways, this is another intro chapter, but the last one so be happy already! But I think I kinda make Quistis look like a bitch? And another thing...you know how people say Seiftis? Well I just think that it's funny because it sounds like Seif's Tits. Anyways, rambling on too much. Here's another chapter.

**Part Five: The Maiden**

**The Origin of Quistis Trepe**

Now I can confidently say that Quistis was the most intelligent of all of the SeeD members. She was witty and skilled in almost everything. Many claimed that I was a younger her when I first started.

Quistis lived in the orphanage the longest compared to the others. She was finally adopted by Balamb Garden at the age of ten. There, she met Squall and Seifer. She said she always used to love to break up their little quarrels. She felt like the big sister of the two. She excelled in all of her classes. She graduated a year ahead of everyone else. She then took the SeeD exam and passed with the highest score. After becoming a SeeD at 16, the youngest ever, she the worked to get her instructor's license so she could look after Squall and Seifer like she did when they were younger. She had passed and taught both of them. She felt so proud of herself. However, after their SeeD exam, she lost her instructor's license for lack of leadership qualities. So she just became an ordinary SeeD member. And that's how Squall looked at her. She wanted to be the older and more responsible one, but she was just like them.

She had joined the mission in Timber with the other three during the middle of it. It turned out that Seifer had come along to try and assassinate the president himself. Quistis followed to try and stop him, but proved unsuccessful. We all tried to help, but it was Edea who convinced him. While she was under possession by Ultimicia she took over the Galbadian government and killed the president. Seifer became her lap dog.

As Squall's equal, Quistis soon developed feelings for him. She was only a year older than him. Of course, she soon backed off when she noticed Squall's feelings for me. At the time, I didn't know, but she was around Squall a lot. But her feelings never went away, and she never forgave me for stealing him from her.

Quistis was a master of magic. Unlike the others who mastered weapons, she mastered magic. Even though she wasn't a sorceress, her powers were unrivaled by most. She was highly educated and deadly with them. She even created her own kind of magic called "Blue Magic" where she used the abilities of monsters. As a sorceress, I needed training on how to suppress my powers. She trained me in magic, and I became powerful. But the training also helped me control my sorceress urges.

But Quistis was also very skilled with a whip. Many of us were always afraid she'd miss and his us with it, but she was quite in control and never did. She became a very tough opponent because no one could ever get close to her. Her whips kept you at a distance and her magic destroyed you before you could even think of something else to do.

Nowadays, Quistis is working for others. Even though her and Squall had a fling after I was gone, it never lasted. She left and chose other employers who admired her skills. She now works for the Galbadian government. She is actually the head of the law enforcement in Deiling city. After the president was killed, Edea ran for office. All the people already loved her and she got the office. She now runs Galbadia, and very well. Her chief bodyguard is still Seifer Almansy. He may have been dense in the past, but I hear he's become very good with his gunblade.

But Quistis is my target now. In the past, she had set up the Sorceress Memorial, the place where the compress sorceresses. She was the one with all the critical knowledge of magic and sorcery. She extracted my powers from me before freezing me in time. Though to do that, you have to do it manually. She actually put her hands inside my body and took the embodiment of my powers for herself. I plan to pry out of her the location of my powers and kill her. When I do, I'll finally be able to kill Squall with what he hated so much.


	16. The Maiden: The Trepe Brigade

A/N: Okay...the first real chapter of Quistis. Sorry I haven't updated, I don't know what I've been doing. Ahh...yes, Rinoa does get a school girl outfit. And no... I didn't ask Amanda to homecoming. But I did get her phone number so I'm happy about that. So anyways...another chapter...you know what to do.

**Part Five: The Maiden**

**The Trepe Brigade**

"Thanks for shopping at the Deiling Mall. Have a nice day." The saleswoman said, as she handed a bag of clothes and a fuel cartridge for the rental car that Rinoa had just recently bought, to her.

Rinoa took the bag from her and headed out of the store. She had just arrived in Deiling City and she was already back to her old habits. She grew up here. This is where she used to come and hang with her friends. But now she was all alone.

She headed into a bathroom nearby. There, she changed into her new outfit. She had bought a short, plaid skirt of green and red. She also bought a white top and a black jacket with a tie. She looked at herself in the mirror and realized she looked like a teenager again. She was back in a school uniform, but she did find it kind of sporty. She tossed the bag away with her old clothes in it. She figured her description of the moogle outfit had already been identified. Quistis was probably looking for her with her little squad. But Rinoa wanted to keep the upper hand with the element of surprise.

She took a piece of gum from her purse and popped it into her mouth. She chewed lightly, absorbing the flavor of the mint flavored gum. She brushed her fingers through her short, black hair and continued her way down the streets of the city.

Just as she went by her old house, she spotted a Galbadian cop. He looked like a soldier, helmet, blue suit with armor protector. However, his outfit was a little darker. She figured it was one of Quistis' goons. However, she was now on top of things. She knew she wasn't going to be ambushed if she could make the first move. Rinoa smiled and walked up to him.

He was scouting for potential perps when Rinoa showed up by his side. He gave her a strange look, but couldn't help but want to help her. He figured she was about seventeen with that little uniform on. He gawked at her smooth legs as they bared themselves through her skirt. Rinoa looked at him curiously.

"Can I help you, Miss?" The cop asked her in a stupid voice.

"Yeah, can you stop staring at my legs, pervert?" Rinoa scolded him.

"I wasn't staring! I was just making sure you didn't have anything suspicious on you!" He told her back, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'm just going to have things strapped to my naked legs." Rinoa pointed at him.

"Look...as a concerned law enforcement agent of the city, it is my duty to make sure to protect the people of this city. Furthermore..." He began to ramble as he seemed to be speaking to everyone and not just Rinoa. She took the opportunity and snatched the semi-automatic weapon from his hand.

"What's this do?" She pointed it at random objects, fingering the trigger a little bit.

"Ah! Miss, give that back! That' s a very dangerous weapon!" He began to freak, trying to make sure she didn't fire it.

"Oh...it is?" She laughed to herself, "Then I'm gonna barrow it."

Rinoa darted off with the gun in her hands.

"Ahhhh! Come back here, Miss!" He screamed out loud as he saw a young girl run off with his gun. He knew he was gonna be in trouble with this. He'd be lucky if he still had his job after this one.

He pulled out his radio and spoke into it, "Copy! Copy! I need some back-up here! I've got a girl, about seventeen who is armed and somewhat dangerous! I need back-up!"

A crackled voice came back, "Description?"

"Wearing school girl outfit! Short black hair! Red tips!"

"Copy that! That's the suspect in questioning! We'll send all units!"

Rinoa was surprised how stupid men could be sometimes. She didn't really need the gun, but she needed something to get some heat on her. She already heard sirens and commotion. But she continued running, dropping the gun behind some bushes.

Before she got any further, cop cars pulled in front of her, block her exit. More cops began to come from different directions, all lining up in front of her. They stood there, their guns ready to fire at any time. She paused and held her hands up.

"Stop right there! We've got you surrounded!" One of them yelled.

"Quistis...you didn't think it was going to be that easy?" She whispered to herself. She lowered her hands and stuck tongue out at them.

"We're warning you! Keep your hands where we can see them!" He positioned his gun.

"Commander, we have orders to fire!" Another officer by one of the cars had just received a radio transmission.

"Then FIRE!" He screamed as the triggers were pulled. The guns blazed a fury of bullets and smoke. They kept firing until there was nothing left in their guns. They slowly lowered, waiting for the smoke to go down. As it did, all they saw were a bunch of bullet holes in the street.

All of a sudden, they heard a car smash behind them. Rinoa had landed on top of the hood of their patrol cars, smashing it. The glass flew as some officers backed up in fear. Rinoa smiled at them, standing up from her landing. She unsheathed her gunblade from its case. Though she may have seemed she had nothing on her, the gunblade was a part of someone's soul. It was concealable through your body. She could hide it at whim, but now was a time to reveal it.

The golden and diamond blade glimmered in the street lights as it blinded a few cops. She swung it in a 360 and lopped off three of their heads. They held of their guns as they saw the blood fly up in the and air, and the bodies fall to the ground. Their weapons were useless now. Rinoa smiled as she was now covered in blood from her previous victims. She jumped in the air and slammed her gunblade to the street. It went through the ground, and a burst of energy flew up from the blow. She pulled the trigger and a sudden explosion rushed out towards the awaiting soldiers. They were decimated. Some were lucky to still be in one piece. Most were fried to a crisp, bloodied, limbs flown across the street like old newspapers. There were no survivors.

Rinoa pulled her gunblade from the ground and sheathed it once again. She smiled at her handiwork, but that was soon cut short. A searing jolt of pain spread from her shoulder as she fell to her knees. She reached behind to feel the heat beginning to rush through her body. She looked behind to see the attacker. There Quistis stood, retracting her chain whip. She still wore her hair the same, in a bun with two pieces hanging down the sides. Her clothes were the same style, but now in the dark blue color of their country. Her long, dark blue gloves traveled up to her shoulders that bared a little skin. Then, her cotton navy dress carried down to her shins where all you could see were her tall, black leather boots. She laughed at Rinoa who was kneeling on the ground in pain.

"Quistis." Rinoa got up, still clutching her shoulder.

"Rinoa." Quistis smirked at her.

"Still the controlling bitch you used to be." Rinoa shot at her.

"Still the stupid, little girl who likes to play with gunblades." Quistis came back at her.

"Let's settle this then." Rinoa glared at her. It was time she used something she had put away for a long time. Her magic.

Rinoa shot out her hand in front of her, feeling the power growing inside of her. She concentrated as the heat began to engulf her hand. Her eyes widened as she called upon her skills of magic, "FIRAGA!"

A large fireball erupted from Rinoa's hand, flying towards Quistis. It began to smolder the asphalt of the street as it reached it's destination.

Quistis yawned laughingly, "Reflect," she commanded as a green barrier formed itself around her. The fireball hit the barrier, pausing for a second, and then flew back at its caster.

Rinoa's eyes widened at the sudden defense. Her only instinct was to cast another spell, "Shell," A light pink bubble shrouded Rinoa. The flaming ball hit, but with little impact. It flicked out as Rinoa used all her strength to keep it from engulfing her.

"Too bad you haven't been practicing your magic." Quistis laughed at her.

"Then why don't you cast a spell and kill me?" Rinoa knew that Quistis had gotten accustomed to not using hers either. Even though she was the head of the law enforcement of Deiling City, she barely did any work. She was very out of practice in her magic skills, just like Rinoa.

"I don't need spells to kill you." She quit playing around and swung the whip over her head before firing it at Rinoa.

Rinoa quickly dodged the whip as it slammed the ground hard. Pieces of the road flew into the air as the powerful chain fell onto it. Quistis retracted again before performing a lateral whip to get her. Rinoa didn't move this time. She waited as she felt the chain hit her in the side. Though it hurt, a lot, she grabbed it before Quistis could retract again. She held it firmly in her hands, pulling it. Quistis used her strength to pull it back, but both girls were equally strong. Rinoa smiled as she swung her leg over it. She wrapped her knee over it before pulling back with all her strength. The handle flew out of Quistis' hands as she fell forward in shock. Rinoa tossed the whip aside and smiled at her.

"You bitch." Quistis glared at her.

"You would know it." Rinoa smiled. She reached under her jacket and pulled out her pinwheel.

"Nice try," Quistis pulled her arms out in front of her, "Thunder." A lightning bolt jolted from Quistis' body. It struck the metal pinwheel and tossing it aside with her whip. The shock only momentarily hurt Rinoa. It was only a low level spell. Yet, Rinoa was still surprised.

"Looks like it's a stalemate." Quistis shrugged her shoulders.

"Guess so." Rinoa clenched her fist. Even though she had her gunblade on hand, Quistis could easily use her magic to disarm her again. She could only beat her with magic. But she was so out of practice.

"Rinoa, would you like to know a little secret?" Quistis leaned towards her.

"What is it?" Rinoa hated her, but couldn't help but be curious. She needed to know any way to beat Quistis.

"I know where your powers are." Quistis smiled.

Rinoa dashed at her, fist clenched. Quistis just smiled as she whipped her hand into the air. A sudden gust uplifted Rinoa and flung her to the ground again. She slowly got up as Quistis walked up to her.

"Tell me where they are!" Rinoa coughed a little before standing up fully.

"Alright, but you gotta promise not to have anymore outbursts like that. If you want to fight me, then you'll do it on my terms." Quistis poked her in the shoulder.

"Fine," Rinoa looked to the ground, disappointed, "So tell me."

"Well you know that Edea Kramer came to power about two years ago, right?" Quistis smirked.

"Yeah." Rinoa sort of figured where this was going.

"Well, I found out that she's a sorceress again. Meaning, she got her powers back from someone. And who was that person who had recently lost theirs about that time?" Quistis put a finger on her chin.

"Edea has my powers!?" Rinoa was shocked. She had become a sorceress when Edea released her powers to be free of Ultimicia's control. Rinoa had received them, unexpectedly. But it appears that after the threat of Ultimicia was gone, Edea had missed her power.

"You bet, how else?" Quistis told her.

"So in order to get them back, I have to kill Edea Kramer." Rinoa looked into the sky.

"Yep." Quistis told her.

"Why are you helping me?" Rinoa asked.

"Well, I'm tired of working for her. Event though she was my matron, I think she needs to be taken down. I figured you'd do it if you wanted to beat me. So if you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." Quistis smiled a fake smile.

"Whatever, but as soon as I have them back, we'll finish this little dispute." Rinoa pointed at her.

"Whatever you say." Quistis smiled as she watched Rinoa walk off towards the presidential palace. Everything was going to Quistis' plan.


	17. The Maiden: The Sorceress' Knight

A/N: Okay, I know I kinda detoured on the whole quistis thing, but i had to think of some way to bring back seifer and edea. i mean, what would an ff8 fighting story be without those two in it. don't worry, it's not too long and it's not as corny as u think it is. and all those waiting for quistis' final battle, just be a tiny bit more patient and u'll see what happens.

**Part Five: The Maiden**

**The Sorceress' Knight**Rinoa had been waiting for this moment a long time. Her powers were stripped from her a long time ago. Even though she never wanted to use them, they seemed to be a part of them now. She needed them back desperately. If she had any hope of defeat Quistis in a battle of magic, the aid of her powers would help her greatly. If she could kill Edea, then she could absorb her powers. But she guessed that getting a meeting with her would be somewhat difficult.

Instead of breaking in, she decided it was a good idea to go in peacefully. But that wouldn't work. She was already on the lookout. She would never get in that way. So she had to sneak in.

During their original escapades of trying to assassinate Edea at this very exact place, Rinoa had used another entrance. Around the back of the building, there was a car parked. She was surprised it was still there, but using it was great for her advantage. A series of boxes and ledges led up to the top floor of the palace. Using the boxes, she could easily get to the platform and into Edea's room.

She climbed her first box with ease. Eventually, she began to hop from box to box with ease. She remembered the first time she had done it, and it took her forever to climb. She had become stronger now. She was a different person than she used to be.

She reached the last ledge. All she had to do now was to climb the ladder to the platform. She carefully climbed it, trying to remain quiet. There could always be guards at the top. She breathed heavily now. She was so close to her powers, she couldn't wait to have them back. She pulled herself up to the platform. She looked across the city as she stand above it all. This is where Edea had made her speech under the control of Ultimicia. She taken control of Rinoa's body then as well. But now, Rinoa was in control.

"Admiring the view?" A deep and treacherous voice familiar to Rinoa, spoke up.

Rinoa froze, feeling as if she had heard a ghost, "Seifer?"

She saw him there. The tall, blonde man who had betrayed her a long, long time before Squall had done so. Another child of the orphanage, Seifer instantly went on the bad side. Even though Rinoa had met Seifer before all the others, she wished she hadn't. She met him one summer and fell in love with him. They dated for a while, but they eventually fell apart. But he found a new love in sorceress Ultimicia. He had used Rinoa to feed Ultimicia her powers. She could never forgive him for that. She had figured that he had gone in exile or something, but he was still here. He had come to be another sorceress' lap dog.

"What are you doing here?" Rinoa asked him.

"Shouldn't I be asking _you_ that question?" He smirked. He no longer wore his long, white trench coat. He just wore his tight, sleeveless, purple shirt with a giant white cross in the middle. His baggy black pants were still the same. He carefully rested his gunblade on his shoulder.

"Why are you guarding Edea?" Rinoa walked closer to him.

He swung his gunblade at her to make her keep her distance, "Because it's what I'm good at. I'm good at being a sorceress' knight. It's my passion. Even though Edea isn't the same, I still feel like I owe my life for her. I will protect her to my death."

"Seifer, how could you?" Rinoa may have not liked Seifer, but she took pity on him.

"How could you, Rinoa? Now I'm gonna have to kill you." Seifer smiled, sadistically. He readied his gunblade, making Rinoa step back a little further.

"I'm not here to kill you...But I will if I have to!" Rinoa grabbed the handle of her gunblade that suddenly appeared. She unsheathed her masterpiece and swung it up to ready for battle.

"Rinoa...when did you..." He was surprised.

"Unlike you...I've changed quite a bit since the last we met." Rinoa rushed towards Seifer.

She lunged her blade at him, but he met it with hers. They pushed on their blades before finally letting off. Seifer breathed heavily before he swung at her again. She quickly brought hers back up to block it. She lifted hers into the sky and brought it down. It clashed to his, but she pulled the trigger. Seifer was flung away from the blast. He fell on his back, amazed at her skill. She _had_ grown. But so had he. He got to his feet, laughing.

"What's so funny, Seifer?" Rinoa called to him.

"You're not the only one with new tricks." He laughed some more before holding his gunblade in the sky.

"What're you doing?" She watched him and his blade.

"FIRECROSS!" His body became enflamed with a fire. The fire began to transfer from his body to his blade. The fire began to grow from not just his blade, but created a pillar of fire.

"Uh-oh." Rinoa told herself.

He looked at her with glaring eyes. He brought the flaming pillar down. Rinoa quickly dodged, but it didn't do much help. The flames began to spread and she was already short on space.

"WHAT NOW, RINOA!?" He laughed as he swung the blade again.

Rinoa didn't know what to do. She was already on the edge of the building. The flaming pillar was coming at her, and she wouldn't be able to dodge it. She did the only thing she knew what to do. She jumped off the building avoid the hurling fire. But she remembered one thing that she still had. She pulled out the little fuel cartridge from her breast pocket that she had bought at the mall. She chucked it into the hurling fire as she fall from the building. The cartridge came in contact with the flames and burst open. The flames soon became an explosion of fire as the whole platform was now a roaring bonfire.

Rinoa caught herself on the ledge of the building, feeling the intense heat from the fire. She gripped with all her might to keep from falling two stories to the ground. She sighed at her most recent work. She carefully monkied her way across the ledge to an area not in flames. She climbed up and saw the flames still burning on the platform. But her real destination was through the little doors she saw behind her. She was on a mission to get her powers back.


	18. The Maiden: The Witch

A/N: Hey everyone, glad to see all the reviews again, and so quickly too. Anyways, this is the little confrontation between Rinoa and Edea. Will Rinoa get her powers back? Will she defeat Quistis? Who knows. But just to warn you, this is just a little disturbing. But yeah, and yes I did start playing FF11 again. I feel so happy. And I hope everything works out for you Nora. Lol. Yes I used your real name. MUWAHAHAHAHAHA.

**Part Five: The Maiden**

**The Witch**

Rinoa was ready now. She desperately wanted her powers back. However, killing a sorceress wasn't going to be so easy. She remembered all her other previous fights with sorceresses and they weren't a day in the park. She had to have the element of surprise. If she could just kill her quickly without her knowing, then she would be good.

She pushed the doubled doors open. The cold air swept through Rinoa's body as she entered the hallway. She heard her boots click on the marble floor. She carefully held her gunblade in her hands, letting it hand down on her left side. Sweat began to drip from her brow. She was cold and hot at the same time, but couldn't give in. Her breathing became quick, and she desperately tried to calm herself. She had to get this over with. She _had_ to get her powers back.

She took a deep breath as she entered the sorceress' room. It was the same as the last time she had come. The room was dark. Purple silk hang from the ceilings as the eerie darkness crept around her. There Rinoa saw the chair in the middle of the room. In it was Edea. Her red mask over her face and her long, black hair touching the ground. Her long, black dress clung to her body as she just lay there in a motionless state. Her back was turned to Rinoa who was slowly creeping up to her. It felt like the last time Rinoa had tried this. But then she didn't have a gunblade.

She came closer and closer, raising her gunblade over her head. She reached her mark. Her muscles trembled as she let her arms release. She brought the gunblade down. But it stopped before it reached her head. Rinoa wince as she tried to push it down further, but it wouldn't budge. In fact, her arms wouldn't budge. She was frozen.

Edea's head cocked itself a little before tossing Rinoa across the room. Rinoa screamed as she felt that same helplessness again. She quickly got up before being knocked down again by a dark force.

Edea slowly stood from her chair. She turned around as if she wasn't even using her feet. Her long black hair flew out in streams as the mask began to unveil the face. Rinoa was horror-stricken by the face. It wasn't the kind and gentle soul of the woman she had gotten her powers from, but of a monster. The teeth were jagged and saliva falling from them. The eyes were wide and red, thirsting for blood. She wanted Rinoa to find her, so she could devour her.

Rinoa screamed as she crawled back from the beast. Edea wasn't a sorceress, she was a demon. Her soul had been eaten, and her body had been inhabited by a monster. And it was hungry for Rinoa.

Edea seemed to grow six feet taller as her arms began to grow gigantic. The claws snarling for Rinoa. The stretched out across the room to get Rinoa. Rinoa tried to avoid them, but they grasped her. They began to pull her in. Edea's mouth opened ten feet wide. Her lapping tongue anxious for Rinoa. Her claws were shuffling Rinoa in as she screamed for something to help her. But it was too late. She was already inside the creatures mouth as it tasted her. Then there was a gulp. Into the monster's belly she went as Edea smacked her lips.

_Edea's not a sorceress. She's a demon possessed monster. Then Quistis lied to me. I can't find my powers here. Of course, I can't do anything now that I'm dinner for this evil creature. What am I going to do?_

"Persistence is the key." She heard his voice again.

"What good will persistence do me in here?"

"Persistence..." It began to fade as it left Rinoa all alone

"Persistence."

Edea licked her fingers as she caressed her gigantic belly that was bulging from her dress. But then there was a quiver. Her stomach began to act up. She looked down to see it rumbling underneath her dress. She felt an immense pain as she screamed into the sky. From her mouth erupted a white light. Soon, her whole body began to blow up like a balloon. The white light began to immerse itself from her body. She screamed in agony before she finally burst into a million pieces of flesh, bone, and blood.

Rinoa stood in the place Edea now did, glowing with her light. She felt so warm and safe inside this light. It had saved her once again from death. But the light faded, and Rinoa was taken back to reality. She still didn't have her powers, and Quistis had lied to her. She wanted Edea to kill her. That had been her plan all along. But wouldn't she be surprised that she was still alive. And now she was going to kill Quistis whether or not she had her powers.


	19. The Maiden: Fire and Ice

A/N: Hey there readers. Thanks for the reviews again. I think I'm addicted to them. Anyways, final chap. for Quistis (and boy was it long). I like Quistis too. But I hope you like her ending. (You'll finally get to see why I called her the Maiden) But then after this is (sniff) the final part. But I'm sure you're all dying to see the end aren't you? And homecoming's coming up this week, I wonder what I'll do...hmmm...who knows. And if you life FF7 crazy fics...then check out Frost In My Eyes. Okay, I know I just advertised my own story, but someone's gotta do it. So enjoy reading the next part in Kill Squall.

**Part Five: The Maiden**

**Fire and Ice**

Quistis may have thought she was smart by trying to off Rinoa like that, but she didn't realize that Rinoa had escaped. She waltzed into the front gate of the presidential palace as many guards were already fleeing. Many were afraid of Edea, and they should be. So they ran as soon as they heard any commotion. Quistis began to whistle as she slowly walked up the stairs of the palace. She opened the door to the top level to feel an immense heat behind her. Obviously Seifer had done a little reckless magic. Quistis had no doubt that Rinoa had met Edea. Even though she wasn't a sorceress, she was still pretty powerful. She had sold her soul to the devil as most say. Now she was nothing but a monster. All for power, what a shame. Quistis walked down the marble hallway towards Edea's room. She figured Edea had just got done with her meal so it was safe to go in. She entered the room which smelled a foul stench. Quistis didn't think that would happen, but things were mysterious.

She entered the room, stepping on a piece of flesh. Edea must've torn her apart before devouring her. But she looked in disgust as she saw the room covered in blood. That was something she never thought Edea would do. Why would she blow her victim to pieces?

She walked forward to see someone was sitting in Edea's chair. But it wasn't Edea. Quistis almost screamed as she saw Rinoa sitting there with her legs crossed.

"Surprised?" Rinoa stood up, not turning around.

"H-h-how did you do this?" Quistis was frightened.

"I don't know, but you tricked me." Rinoa turned around, her new uniform and the her skin covered in blood.

"This is unbelievable!" Quistis looked around the room.

"Pretty smart to try and kill me with telling me a lie," Rinoa held her hand out at Quistis, "Now tell me where my powers are!"

Quistis began to laugh, "Oh you'll find them alright. But to get them, you'll have to go through me!"

Quistis began to glow with a strange energy. Rinoa was puzzle at first, but then realized that she was summoning. Quistis' body glowed with a blue light before unleashed her power. She spread her arms and pillar of ice erupted from the ground. Inside of it was a young maiden. The blue-bodied woman known as Shiva. Her body was only covered in the frost that she had acquired from sub-zero temperatures. Her hair was long and blond. Her eyes slowly opened to find her target. The ice shattered and the goddess was released from her prison. Rinoa's eyes widened as the maiden released an energy of sheer ice at her. She couldn't fight a GF by herself. She had to summon a GF to combat with it. The best one she could think of.

She swung her arms in front of her. A blazing flame absorbed the ice magic in its ferocity. From the flames emerge a horned beast. He looked like a bull with his snarling face. His body was engulfed in flames as he stand on his two legs and claws readying for attack.

"So it appears that you've been practicing with Ifrit." Quistis put in.

"It appears that you haven't given up on your favorite GF." Rinoa replied.

Shiva bent back, her hands together as they gathered a large ball of light. She then thrusted the energy she had collected at Ifrit. The energy traveled and froze everything in its path. She knew that Ifrit wouldn't survive this attack. Rinoa's body became shrouded in darkness. Her eyes were glowing red as she summoned another GF. Above her appeared a million bats. They all were absorbed into each other to form a mass of darkness. From the mass descended a winged demon called Diablos. He was dripping with the pure powers of darkness. He stuck his hands into the mass that he had descended and threw it at the oncoming attack. It exploded in a dark light that traveled to engulfed Shiva. When the darkness receded, Shiva had disappeared.

"How did you master summoning two GFs at once!?" Quistis backed up, scared for her life.

"Find out." Rinoa pointed her finger at Quistis, commanding Diablos to attack her next.

The demon turned himself into a long, ribbon of darkness. It flew its way over to Quistis, wrapping her body up in the darkness. It bound her limbs and covered her mouth to prevent her from screaming. Quistis' eyes widened in fear. Rinoa pointed her other finger for Ifrit to attack. She could slightly hear Quistis' muffled screams from underneath the darkness. But Ifrit's body had been turned into raging flames. It burned every last trace of Quistis Trepe to ashes.


	20. The Lion: The Last Assignment

A/N: Oh no...the end is coming. But everyone's been waiting for it huh? Well, before that though, it's time to solve a few questions. Finally, Rinoa's past is revealed. So enjoy as everything finally comes to. Ah...so sad. Anyways, thanks for the reviews again and enjoy the beginning of the end...

**Part Six: The Lion**

**The Last Assignment**

"Squall!" A cheery voice called from inside the office of the large mansion in Balamb.

"What is it, Selphie? I as just about to get into the shower!" The deep, but loving, tone called from the other room.

"There's someone who needs to talk to you. He says it's very urgent." Selphie awaited Squall's reply.

"God dammit!" Squall trotted into the office, irritated as hell, and grabbed the phone.

"Aww...did Squally not get any time to get some action with his little sex toy?" Zell made a pouty face, making fun of Squall and Rinoa.

Squall picked up a book a threw it over at Zell who was on the couch. He caught it with his hands and shut up.

"Uh-huh. Okay...fine." Squall hung up the phone.

"What is it?" Selphie looked up at him from her desk.

"Some guy. Wouldn't tell me his name. He says he has a mission for us. Says that there will be a guy who will come by later to give us the details." Squall replied.

"And you accepted it?" Selphie was surprised. Squall never was so reckless.

"Well, it doesn't matter who or what it is. We're the best assassination squad out there." Squall laughed to himself. Zell joined in.

"I can't believe you're letting arrogance get the best of you." A calm, and intellectual voice came from across the room.

"Quistis...since when did you eavesdrop?" Squall looked at the tall woman in pink.

"I just happened to walk in." She giggled.

"But she does have a point, Squall." Selphie replied.

"Well, let's at least check the mission out. If we don't want it, then we'll just not do it." Squall said.

"It's probably small time anyways." Zell sat up on the couch.

"I guess we'll just have to wait to see." Quistis said, worried that it might be something really big.

Rinoa finally turned the water off. The hot shower slowly trickled down to a drip as the steam filled the air. Rinoa closed her eyes as she felt the water slowly slide down her naked body and drip into the stream that was heading down the drain.

She pulled the shower curtain away, releasing the steam caught inside the shower. She grabbed her towel that was hanging on the rack. She began to rub her body with it to dry it as she stepped out of the shower. She wrapped the towel around her body as she reached for another one to dry her hair. She began to rub it vigorously to dry her long, black hair.

She left the bathroom that lead into her bedroom. It was fairly large, second largest in the house, with a large window to look out on the ocean. She sat on the edge of her bed to admire the view. She leaned over to her nightstand where she had put her necklace. She picked it up and put the chain around her neck that held two rings around it. She fiddled with it a little. She moved the rings around in her fingers, daydreaming.

She was suddenly broken from her trance when her door opened slightly. She let the rings drop onto her chest and hang there. She shot her head towards the door.

"Are you decent?" A southern voice asked.

"Yes." Rinoa said annoyed. She could've said "no," but she was never a good liar.

The tall cowboy pushed himself into her room. He wore his cowboy hat, slightly askew, with his jeans covered with the cowboy slops and his blue shirt. He had left his overcoat off.

"What do you want?" Rinoa asked him, standing up now.

"I just wanna talk." He tried to not get her mad.

"What is it?" She clutched her towel around her body tightly.

"Man, you are really beautiful." He looked at her.

"On with the point, Irvine." Rinoa looked at him impatiently.

"Rinoa...I love you. I want to be with you so badly. But you just slap me in the face every time I see you with Squall." Irvine looked down to the ground.

"Irvine...we've had this conversation before. I don't love you, I love Squall. That'll never change." Rinoa turned her back to him.

"I know that, but...I want something from you." He walked up to her.

"What?" Rinoa knew it would be something outrageous.

"I want you to make love to me. Just try it and see if you don't like it. Then I'll just leave you alone after that." He came so close that she could feel his breath on her skin.

"Never." Rinoa was disgusted. He had really gone crazy now. She would never betray Squall like that.

"I figured you'd say that. However, I'm gonna make you a proposition." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"What are you talking about?" She just looked out the window. Whatever he wanted to say to her was retarded, and she was just going to stop listening.

"If you don't do it...then I'll tell Squall your dirty secret." He came up so close that Rinoa could feel his body up against hers.

Her eyes widened. Fright took into her heart, "...You wouldn't."

"Oh yes...although everyone else doesn't seem to care, I'm sure Squall might have something to say about it if he ever found out." He came close to her ear.

"You can't..." Her voice whimpered out.

"I'll tell him," He bent into her ear, "that you never got rid of your sorceress powers."

Tears began to fill Rinoa's eyes. She was caught now. She could plead all she wanted, but there was only one way to get out of this with Irvine. She had to give into his demands.

"Fine." Her voice sounded so weak.

He pulled himself away from her, "Good. Then tomorrow night we'll commence at midnight. I'll meet you in your room."

Rinoa had told Squall that she had gotten rid of her powers after the ordeal with Ultimicia. She knew he hated sorceresses. So in order to be with him, or even just to stay alive, she had to do it. But she couldn't go through with it when the time came. She just couldn't destroy that part of herself. So she confided in her friends. They supported her and helped her through the tough time. Quistis trained her to help her suppress her powers, while the others tried to conceal it from Squall. It worked and things were great. She even got the courage to tell Squall that she loved him. They were finally together, and she was happy. But now her world had come crashing down. No matter what she did, she would betray Squall. And he was someone you didn't want to betray. Rinoa just fell to her knees, crying.

The doorbell rang to the SeeD mansion at one in the afternoon. Zell answered it after having to get up from his favorite TV show. He opened the door to see no one there.

"Fucking kids! I swear I'll beat your fucking heads in!" He yelled out to the whole neighborhood. He looked down to see an envelope. It wasn't addressed to anyone, but there was something inside it. Zell thought best not to open it unless everyone was there. It was most likely about their upcoming mission.

He ran into the office, parading the envelope around like a little kid who has just gotten a new toy. He burst through the doors where everyone was lounging about. Irvine was cleaning his gun, Selphie working on the computer, Rinoa and Squall in each other's arms, and Quistis reading some document.

"What is it, Zell?" Selphie looked up from her computer screen.

"I think it's the details on the mission." Zell handed the envelope to Squall who took it from him excitedly.

He began to open it, carefully so as not to rip the letter. He took the letter out as everyone gathered in front of him. He began to read it carefully. At first he mouthed the words, but then, it turned to silence. He carefully read it...not looking up or showing any emotion. He lowered the letter and just stood there with a blank stare. Everyone was waiting in suspense.

"So..." Quistis shook her head in anticipation.

"Could you guys leave me alone for a moment. I just need to think about something." He told them, not changing his look.

Everyone knew not to ask questions. They all just nodded and filed out of the office. Rinoa took a last look at Squall who hadn't changed at all. She headed for the door, but her instinct told her to stay. She turned herself around to look at Squall who was still staring blankly. She took a few steps forward, closing the door so no one else could hear. She saw his sorrow, even though he desperately tried not to show it. She came towards him. She placed her hand on his shoulder. He twitched when she did.

"Squall? What's wrong?" She wanted to be there for him. She wanted him to open up for her.

"...Our next assignment...is..." His eyes began to water, and Rinoa could only watch as his sorrow overtook him.

Rinoa stood silent, trying to think of something.

"We're to kill the president of Esthar," He began to cry now, "...I just don't think I can kill me father!"

Rinoa took him in her arms. His quivering body in her arms, she just stroked his head, trying to comfort him. He sobbed uncontrollably on her shoulder.

"...Squall...I'll always be there for you. I'll be there no matter what you decide and support you." She tried to calm him. If one thing was sure, she knew that he would never back out of a job. But this was a touchy matter. She wanted to help him so badly.

They both stood there, in each other's arms, for an hour.

"What!?" Zell yelled aloud when Squall told him the assignment personally.

"Yes, we're to kill the president of Esthar...Use any means necessary." Squall sighed as he said this with regret.

"You can't be serious! He's your fucking birth father for Christ sakes!" Zell was appalled by this.

"Don't you think I know that!?" Squall yelled at him.

"Dude...I know you're having a hard time with this, but I just say forget it. He's your father, and you shouldn't have to feel guilty for killing him." Zell hugged Squall as he became teary.

"Zell...you're a good friend, but I've already made my decision. I do this job because it's what I do. I'm not going to back out just because my personal feelings are involved. This is a big job and I'm not going to sacrifice it for the team." Squall pulled himself away.

"I get that, but I think the team would understand if we didn't do it." He told him.

"I know, but only because of me. If he was any other guy, we'd do it because of the pay, and I'm not going to treat him any differently." Squall nodded to him.

"Whatever, but I just don't want to see you beating yourself up after this is over." Zell turned away, in tears, to go to bed.

The mission took place the following day. The day when Rinoa was supposed to fulfill her agreement with Irvine. She already had enough on her mind despite that. This mission was such a sad one. How can someone really give the order to kill his father? Not to mention that she still had this secret inside of her. She was getting closer to Squall, but also farther away. She could never forgive herself for what she was going to do with him. All these thoughts were going through her head. During her morning shower, she had fainted from the stress. Squall had rushed in when he heard the thud in the shower. He carried her out and waited for her to awake. He tried to convince her not to go on the mission, but she was a part of this team, and she wanted to be treated like it.

The mission was set up like this. Selphie was to hack into Esthar's system and crash it. But she only was to do it for the presidential palace to shut their power down. Then, Quistis and Zell would take care of the guards as a distractions. Irvine was across the street in sniper position to help them out. Meanwhile, Rinoa was to be undercover to get access to the president. She would let Squall in safely, and he would proceed to carry out the rest of the mission. It was pretty full proof. With all six of them working, there wouldn't be any problems. Except a certain variable they never accounted for.

Rinoa was dressed in the long, white robe of Esthar officials. Selphie had already printed her a pass and given her a fake name. She was all set for her undercover operation. Though she was to get Squall into the facility unnoticed, she had another important job. She had to hook Selphie up to their system. She wouldn't be able to get in a shut them down unless from inside.

Rinoa was inside the palace, walking around with a clipboard to seem important. But all she needed to do was get to a computer. Surprisingly, there were no offices that she had access to, except one. But it was owned by an Esthar official. She had to get in there somehow and upload Selphie into their database. The guard had given her a keycard when she told him that she had lost hers. He saw her id so it was no problem. So she slipped the card around her neck through the slot and accessed the office.

It was very lavished, much bigger than theirs was. She sat herself down at the computer and plugged Selphie in through a portable laptop. She whipped out her cell phone and called Selphie.

"You're good to go." Rinoa told her as she hung up the phone.

Rinoa had to get out of here now, but it would be bad if the official came into his office and saw a laptop hooked up to it. So she couldn't leave just yet. She had to wait.

The doors opened as a large man in a long purple robe walked in. He stared at Rinoa who was just standing in his office for some reason.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The man asked puzzled.

"...Waiting for you." Rinoa felt so stupid delivering that line. She unzipped the back of her robe and let it drop to the ground. The man's eyes went wide open as he saw a young girl, perfect in every way, drop down to her underwear. It was laced and black, the kind he liked. He began to drool as he walked up to her.

Rinoa felt sick for doing this with this guy who was so much older than she was. He wrapped his hands around her body and began tasting her in anyway possible. Rinoa tried not to do anything except wait for her special moment. The move Squall had taught her was about to come into effect. She inched her hand up to the back of the guy's neck. He moaned in the touch. Rinoa winced at this, but kept going. Using her index finger and thumb, she planted them softly on the two pressure points to use. Then with all her might, she squeezed them as hard as she could. He jolted up in surprise as he felt his limbs going weak. She kept a grip on him before he finally fell to the floor. She figured that was enough to keep them safe. She quickly pulled up her robe again and left the office.

Minutes later, the lights went off and the emergency lights kicked in. However, those soon flickered off as the whole system began to crash. Rinoa had to get herself to an alleyway door to the palace. She knew most would be using the teleport to leave so she could easily sneak Squall in through this manual exit. She awaited for the call when Quistis, Zell, and Irvine had successfully lured the guards away.

The phone rang. Rinoa answered, "Yes."

"I've got GPS signals on all the guards. It appears as if the majority have been called to the east side. But I still see two that are by the president's office, as planned. Go ahead and let him in." Selphie hung up the phone.

Rinoa opened the exit where Squall was waiting patiently. Rinoa looked at him as seemed to be praying. She waited for him to move so they could continue. She dared not disturb him.

He finished and saw that she was staring at him, "Sorry. Let's go."

"Okay." Rinoa smiled and they were on their way.

They ran across the skywalk that was built over the city, made of glass. It was still morning, but it felt like this had taken much more time. They came across the two guards who sprung to life when they saw the two. Squall took out his Lionheart and sliced one down the middle. Rinoa, having no weapon, hit him low and then gouged his eyes out. It was messy, but she had to stay strong in front of Squall.

The doors to the presidential office were in front of them. According to Selphie, he was in there. But the question was whether or not Squall would enter as well. She saw as he hesitated in front of that door. She wanted to help him through it. She knew they had to do this. They were in too deep to back out now.

Squall took a deep breath as he swung open the doors to the presidential office. Rinoa wait in anticipation. She was so scared for him right now. The office was only lit by the morning sunlight coming in through the glass ceiling and walls. Squall took a few steps, holding his gunblade with both hands at his side. Rinoa peered into the darkness of the room. She tried to seek out the president. As they stand there, afraid like little children, a man stepped into the light.

Laguna Loire was president of Esthar. He was in his early forties and still young looking. He had long, black hair in a pony tail. He wore brown pants, and a blue, short sleeve, buttoned shirt that he left the first couple of buttons open to show his chest. He was of a paler complexion and a soft face. His eyes were always sincere, and Rinoa had often heard stories from Squall of his kindness and humor. The man felt shocked as he saw his own son holding a gunblade, looking at him with bloodthirsty eyes.

"Squall? So it was you?" Laguna held his hands behind his back.

"I'm sorry, but I must." Squall drained all the remorse from his heart as he heaved the gunblade over his head. He darted quickly towards the stoic man. He cried out as he brought the gunblade down. But he couldn't. He stopped it. Rinoa heard as the gunblade hit the ground. Her eyes widened as she saw Squall on his knees and crying. She rushed over to him, kneeling down to him to help him in any way. Laguna stepped away from the two of them, his heart racing from the near death experience.

"Squall." Rinoa took his head in her arms.

"Rinoa...I couldn't do it." His sobs muffled his voice.

"I know...it's okay." She hugged him tightly, feeling so sorry for him. All the pain he was feeling right now. He had to kill is his own father who he barely knew. Rinoa thought of all the pain she was putting him through herself. He still didn't know about her powers. It would tear him apart if he ever found out. Plus, her meeting with Irvine tonight would really break him. She didn't want to hurt him anymore than he already was. She felt her heart ache with so much regret. She herself began to cry with him.

A tear slowly dripped from Rinoa's chin onto Squall's arm. He felt it in an instance and stopped his crying. Rinoa's tears were so different from his. They were so clear and soft. Unlike the warm irritation of someone else's, these were like raindrops from heaven. He knew after that. He knew that she was a sorceress. A sorceress' tears are an angel's gift. His angel's.

"Rinoa...are you...?" Squall brushed some of her beautiful tears from her cheeks.

"...Yes." Rinoa fell into his arms, ashamed for lying to him like that.

"Rinoa...why?" He didn't know what to feel. His own love was something he hated.

"I...knew you...hated them...but I can't get rid...of that part...of myself." Rinoa felt so distant from him now. Her sorrow raged within her. It desperately cried out through her tears.

"Rinoa..." Squall forgot about his father now. He only thought of his own love that he was losing before his eyes.

Rinoa sobbed slowly into his chest, but began to steady herself. She snuffed her nose and wiped some tears from her eyes that she had closed from the pain. She let herself out of his arms and sat up facing him. She began to open her eyes slowly. Squall backed away when he saw what was in her eyes. She opened them wide and felt an emptiness. Her eyes were no longer human. They had been turned into nothing but glowing orbs. The light radiated from the sockets in her heads as she began to slip from this world. No longer could she suppress herself.

She felt a sharp pain in her back as the robe began to tear. Something was bulging out of her back. Squall stood up to watch her. He was fixated on her torment. She got to her feet as her mind was no longer there.

"squall...i will release your sorrow." Rinoa's voice was so distant. It was as if she was calling from another world. It was calm, but so scared.

Suddenly, the back of her robe tore and an explosion of white feathers floated through the room as two great wings spread themselves from the first time. Rinoa's wings glowed with a white ambiance as they spread themselves out far and wide. Squall was amazed. She really _was_ the angel he thought she was. Her robe disappeared from her body. Her hair floated on an imaginary gentle breeze. Her body began to float as it was engulfed in a white light.

"Rinoa! What're you doing!?" Squall called out to her, but it was too late.

Rinoa floated high into the room, feeling the full effect of her powers.

"i will save you." Her distant voice called out again. A bright flash of light filled the room for a second. Squall winced from the brightness and covered his face with his arms. The light soon ended and the room was back to normal. There, on the floor in front of him, lie Laguna Loire, dead, and Rinoa, naked and unconscious.


	21. The Lion: Betrayal

A/N: Well...here comes part two of Rinoa's downfall. The one thing that made me mad about Kill Bill (other than the really lame ending) was the fact that they never actually _showed_ the entire sequence of what happened to the Beatrix. So I decided to go into detail about everything that happened. So there you go, no more pondering or questioning. So enjoy the next chapter in Kill Squall.

**Part Six: The Lion**

**Betrayal**

"This almost doesn't seem right." Selphie said to herself.

She sit at her desk in the office, staring at the screen on her computer.

"DELETE FILE?" It said to her on her screen. She sighed and thought about it. She didn't know how she was going to do this to Rinoa. She was her best friend. But "was" is an important word in that sentence. She wasn't that anymore. She moved her mouse over to the window and clicked "yes."

"That's what you get for stealing him from me." Selphie leaned back in her chair. Was it right to punish Rinoa like this? Of course she didn't like her that much, but this whole thing was because Squall told her to. She didn't want to get her revenge on Rinoa like this.

Zell looked at the address on his piece of paper. This was the right place, he had been here before. The Caraway mansion, Rinoa's old home. This is where his assignment was. He knew he was going to regret this for the rest of his life. He couldn't believe Squall was making him do this. He objected to Squall killing his own father, but now he had to kill Rinoa's.

He pushed open the front doors of the mansion. He knew his way around already. He moved his way through the hallways, feeling so bad for doing this, but he had to. He opened the doors to the office area. There, General Caraway was sitting in a chair and drinking some tea. Zell hated seeing his victims so calm before their death.

"Zell? What're you doing here?" Caraway asked, getting up from his seat, surprised so see the young man he once hired.

"Sorry 'bout this, sir." Zell lifted his fist and planted it straight into the man's face.

Caraway fell to the ground, his skull shattered, clutching his face and trying to scream through all the blood and pain.

Zell jumped on top of him and let his fists do the rest of the work.

"Squall...I'm sorry for lying to you." Rinoa was in her blue dress in her room with Squall. They had gotten back from the mission late that night. She was so scared about how Squall would react, but he almost seemed like he didn't care.

He took her hands in his and kissed her softly, "It's okay. I understand."

She smiled at him as she kissed him again. She was really relieved. She almost wished she had told him sooner instead of going through all this grief. But she was really happy now because she didn't have to do anything with Irvine tonight. She was going to be with Squall tonight.

"I love you very much." Squall brush his hand across her cheek.

"I love you, too." Rinoa wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply.

The two were in each other's arms, kissing deeply. Rinoa felt hands tugging at her top. She smiled as she unbuttoned it and removed it and the sleeves. Her black bra hoisted up her round, perky breasts. She pushed off his black leather jacket and put her arms underneath his white T-shirt to feel his warm body. He smiled at the tough and threw both of them onto the bed. Squall lay on top of Rinoa as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his bare chest. It was tan and perfect carved in muscle. Rinoa pushed down the straps of her bra from her shoulders. She began to lower it from her chest to reveal her succulent breasts. Her round nipples, red like cherries, so soft to the touch. She shivered as Squall let his tongue lightly glide over them.

They had both removed the rest of their clothes and lay together. She spread her legs for the first time for Squall. He inserted himself and pushed inward slowly. She bit her lip to try to keep from screaming, but she just let him do what he needed to do. Eventually, she had become used to the gentle rocking. He caressed her body and made her feel safe in his arms.

After the night was through, she put her underwear back on. He did the same as they fell asleep together in her bed. She had truly broken through to Squall's inner heart. She was finally free of her pain and suffering that she had been going through. She just slept soundly for a few hours.

Irvine slipped on his leather gloves as he readied his tranquilizer. This was going to be too easy. It was a shame that everything had to go down like this. He was really pissed because he wasn't going to get laid like he should've. But he shrugged it off. There would be other girls to fuck. This was just a minor problem he had to take care of.

He holstered his gun and pushed the door open carefully. Squall was already out of there after doing his work. All Irvine had to do was get her unconscious. He stepped carefully through the dark room, accidentally stepping on a few of her clothes. He wondered if she'd be naked after her and Squall's little session.

He made his way over to the bed where he saw an angel sleeping. Rinoa lay in her bed, breathing softly. He almost laughed when he saw that she was smiling while she slept. He just couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she figured out that she was going to be fucked over pretty badly.

He pulled the covers off her gently. _Damn._ He thought in his head when he saw her wearing her black underwear. He was really disappointed that he was never going to see Rinoa naked. So he decided he better just get on with it. He wrapped his hand around her mouth and pulled her off the bed.

In an instance, Rinoa jolted wide awake from the sudden shock. She felt a leather glove across her face and was afraid that it was Squall. She was pulled from her peaceful sleep to be awakened by Irvine. She saw as he was gripping her with his arm and trying to pull her away.

She grunted, groggily, as she tried to wriggle away from him. But it wasn't possible. His grip was too strong. Rinoa went with her instincts and sunk her teeth deep into his hand. She didn't let go until she tasted blood from his hand. He cringed from the pain and had to release her. She fell to the ground and began to scramble to get up. Irvine was gripping his hand when he saw her begin to stand. He fell to the floor himself and saw as she began to try and run. He reached out in the dark and wrapped his other hand around her ankle. She screamed as she fell to the ground. She tried to get out of this, but he was already on top of her.

"So we finally get out moment." Irvine said to her as she was still trying to get away from him.

He took off his gloves and touched Rinoa's chest. She screamed as he began to slip his hands underneath her bra to rub her nipples. She arched her back to do anything, but there was nothing she could do. He then licked her chest sloppily. He began to kiss her, just to get the kisses he could never get. She wrestled around as best as she could, but his weight was too heavy for her.

"That's right, honey. You'll never get away like that." Irvine kissed her on the lips.

"Then how about this?" Rinoa brought her knee into his groin as his face went stiff. His body froze and he just fell over in pain. Rinoa jumped up and began to run for the door. But as she did, she felt a sharp pain in her left cheek. She froze as saw a small needle sticking out of her ass. She screamed as her legs left her. She fell to the ground and the last thing she saw was Irvine standing over her, laughing.

_Where am I? What happened? What's this light?_

Rinoa slowly opened her eyes to be blinded by an intense, white light. She moved her head slightly to see her arms chained up above her head. She tried to wriggle her body, but it was also chained.

Then she heard footsteps coming slowly towards her. She would recognize those boots from anywhere. They were Squall's. He was coming to save her. She was so happy. He would take care of Irvine for her.

"Hello, my angel. It's a shame you have to leave us like this. But your kind deserves this. You may hate me, but I only did it for the good of mankind." Squall touched her cheek with his fingers, but they were so cold.

"Squall...you fucker." Rinoa said groggily.

Squall chuckled slightly. Rinoa's eyes widened when she felt something inside her. Some foreign force inside her body. Were they hands? Something had forced itself into her back and she screamed out. It was searching for something. Something inside of her. Rinoa began to cry from the invasion. The hands began to slowly remove themselves, taking a part of Rinoa with it. She cried as she felt so empty after that. Her body went cold and limp.

"That was too easy." Quistis replied as she put a small orb of light into a container.

Squall looked at her unconscious body, chained into the sorceress compressor, "Yeah, I figured she would put up more of a fight than that."

Quistis smiled as she set the jar down. She head over to the control panel and started the process. Smoke filled the chamber where Rinoa was chained. When it cleared, she was wrapped in a moist mucus, frozen from the world.

"Poor girl. Never saw it comin'." Irvine looked at her as she lie unconscious, frozen in time by the compressor.

"Well, that's what sorceresses get. That' s why we're here. To kill them." Quistis brushed a hand through her blonde hair.

"But she's no longer a sorceress." Squall said in a deep tone.

"Right, but she still deserved to die like one." Quistis stared at him.

"Yes, all of my hatred. But now, as I look at her, I wonder. She's just a human girl, that I loved. It just seems wrong to do that to her." Squall just gazed at her sleeping inside the machine.

"But you know that she's not all human. The compressor only works on sorceresses. So even though we may have extracted most of her powers, she is still a sorceress. Too bad she doesn't know that." Quistis replied.

"True...let's hope she never finds out that she still has a fraction of them." The three of them left the building where Rinoa remained asleep for two years.

Two years went by without Rinoa even knowing. She stay locked up in the compressor for those years, never aging. But she was soon discovered by curious scientists that wanted to investigate the abandoned sorceress memorial. The place where all sorceresses were compressed.

They stumbled into the room where Rinoa was stored. They looked at her with curiosity, seeing such a young and pretty girl frozen in time.

"I wonder how old she is?" One of them said to the other.

"Let me check." He opened up a computer file on his portable laptop and searched with her description. It came up with no matches to this particular sorceress. He was puzzled. His database was up to date. But there still was no record of this girl on here.

"You think they could've compressed her in some decent clothes." The first one said as he noticed her chained up in her black underwear.

"Maybe we should unfreeze her. I mean, I wanna find out who she is." The other said as he put away his laptop and began to fiddle with the control panel.

"I don't know. I bet she's compressed for a reason." The first one walked up to her, admiring her beauty.

"Whatever." He began the decompression process.

The first one saw as gas filled the chamber, and the glass seal open. Rinoa was released from her chains and fell forward. The man didn't catch her as she lie on the floor, covered in the mucus that preserved her. She began to rustle a little bit, moaning from the awake of her two year sleep.

The first scientist stepped back from her. She placed her quivering arms in front of her. She began to lift herself up from the ground. Her body covered in a slimy texture. Her eyes opened for the first time in two years to see two people standing by her. She began to breathe heavily, staring at the two strangers. Her memory began to come back to her.

Her eyes widened as she remembered Squall in front of her, laughing. She used all her strength to jump onto the first scientist and grab his throat with his hand.

The second one just backed away in fright.

"Where's Squall!?" Rinoa squeezed his throat.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He gasped.

"Where is this place?" She commanded him to tell her.

"Outside Esthar. It's been abandoned for years." The second scientist said from the background.

She slowly released her grip, trying to calm herself down. She had just been awoken after two years. She had to think of what to do now.

She helped the first scientist up from the ground, "I'm sorry. Could you two give me a ride somewhere?"


	22. The Lion: Confrontation

A/N: Okay, finally, what everyone has been waiting for. Yes, the meeting of Squall and Rinoa since the "incident" I know how much all of you have been waiting for this. I hope it satisfies you. I finally reveal all the plot twists you've been expecting. So now, enjoy the long awaited chapter to Kill Squall.

**Part Six: The Lion**

**Confrontation**

Rinoa smiled as she stood in front of those presidential office doors. The same place she had stood two years ago. Their last assignment was in this office, and it would be her last assignment as well. The sun began to set over the buildings of the futuristic city. She waited for the perfect moment. The sun came across her and warmed her body. She closed her eyes to take in the warmth. Her final victim was beyond these doors. She would finally put all this to rest.

Rinoa slowly pushed open the doors, gripping onto the handle of her gunblade. The door slid open slightly as she peered in. She heard a low conversation between only one man. She stuck her head in to see Squall turned the other way, talking on his cell phone. She smiled. It would be an easy kill. She wasn't looking for a fight against him. She just wanted him dead.

She moved into the room, closing the door softly behind her. Squall was still conversing on the phone, not even noticing her entrance. She lifted her gunblade slightly. She inched herself forward, being careful not to startle him. He rubbed his hand through his soft, brown hair as he still continued talking on the phone. Rinoa took the opportunity. She dashed forward, raising the gunblade for strike. She yelled at the top of her lungs as she brought the gunblade at him. She aimed it to pierce through his back and through his chest.

"Uh-huh...that's great," Squall pretended not to hear her from behind, "Could you give me a moment?" He covered the cell phone with his hand.

Rinoa charged still, ready to end this. In a split second, she found herself flung across the room and her gunblade still held in midair. Squall had somehow tossed her and still held her gunblade at him.

He put the cell phone back to his ear, "Yeah...I'll have to get back to you."

He turned around and looked at Rinoa. He still wore his black, leather jacket, but with a black tank top instead of his white shirt. His black jeans still had all those belts across them. He didn't wear his gloves anymore though. He just stared at the gunblade that was now pointed at the middle of his chest.

"Nice gunblade." Squall released it from its hold and held it in his hands, admiring it.

Rinoa began to get up from the floor, "Oh...don't bother getting up." Squall called out to her.

"Motherfucker." Rinoa got to her feet and stepped towards him.

"Surprised? Most would be." Squall held out her gunblade to her. She took it in her hands and just looked at him queerly.

"Sheath it, and we'll talk." Squall told her.

She knew it was useless to fight right now. She sheathed it and stared at him.

"So how have you been?" Squall asked her.

"Fuck you. You think this is so fucking funny, don't you?" Rinoa growled at him.

"Not at all. I hear you've been having a little fun killing the rest of our friends." Squall said.

"They all deserved it, just like you do." Rinoa replied.

"Well...that's all in the past. Shouldn't we be focusing on the future?" Squall explained to her.

"What are you talking about?" Rinoa thought Squall had gone nuts.

"Well...let's see. You've been on a killing spree while I've been ruling Esthar. Interesting." Squall replied.

"Yes, stealing your dead father's job. How interesting." Rinoa said sarcastically.

"Well...I do what I can." Squall laughed to himself.

"What are you?" Rinoa asked him.

"Oh you mean my little move I pulled on you?" Squall shot back.

"Yes." Rinoa moved on.

"Well...after we extracted your powers from you, Quistis didn't know what we should do with them. None of us did. But I was so curious about what makes you sorceresses tick. So, I absorbed them. I became infused with sorceress magic by taking your powers. I think I'm the first sorcerer in history." Squall explained.

"You...have my powers?" Rinoa was sickened.

"Yep...I figured someone had to keep them safe." Squall joked.

Rinoa unsheathed her gunblade in a heartbeat and thrust it through Squall's chest. The blade gleamed with the fading sunlight and his newly released blood. It went straight through his body, impaling him. He looked down, shocked and bean to gag with blood. He gripped the blade with his hands and tried to do something, but nothing happened. He began to convulse and Rinoa just watched him die by her hands. His head fell backwards, limp. There Squall lie dead at the hands of her blade.

"Finally." Rinoa said as she kept grip of the gunblade.

Squall's blood began to drip from the tip of the gunblade. Rinoa stood there, watching his dead body hang on her sword. She felt empty now. She was finished with her mission for good. But maybe killing him wasn't enough. Maybe she wanted to get something else out of him. She wanted to be able to actually settle things. But it was too late now. He was dead, and she had nothing left to do.

"Did I get you?" Rinoa's eyes widened as she saw Squall's head return to its upright position. He smiled at her and gripped the gunblade in his hands. He held onto it as he began to back up and slide himself off the blade. Rinoa dropped her mouth and made little noise.

"Much better. Being impaled on a gunblade isn't very fun." Squall touched his wound that seemed to miraculously vanish. The blood disappeared and he seemed the same as he had been.

"But...how?" Rinoa backed up.

"Simple. A rule of sorceress powers is that anyone who has them cannot kill themselves. Self-preservation." Squall explained.

"I don't get it." Rinoa lowered the gunblade and backed up more.

"Well...having your powers has given me the ability to survive any of your advances. You see I can't be killed by those who possess the same powers." Squall smiled at her, hoping she would finally understand.

Rinoa dropped her gunblade, "You mean...I still have my powers?"

"A fraction of them. How else could we compress you if you weren't a sorceress? You're still a sorceress, but much less of what you used to be. I have most of your powers." He headed over to his giant, round desk and took a seat in his leather chair.

"So...that's why I've gotten this far. It's because I still...have them." Rinoa touched her chest. She thought something was off with her. She knew that she felt some type of warmth inside of her that was familiar. But now she knew that they were still a part of her in some way.

"Yep...that's why I said we should forget about the past. There's no way we can kill each other since we both possess the same powers. We're a part of each other." Squall laughed.

"All this...was for nothing." Rinoa shook her head in disbelief.

He stopped laughing, "Oh get over it. The truth is that my hate for sorceresses is finally over. Being one of them I find it hard to actually hate them. That's why I disbanded the SeeD squad."

"...You are one yourself. And my suffering was for nothing." Rinoa placed her hands on his desk.

"Well...I have to admit that I may have overreacted. After I saw you kill my father and go ballistic, I realized what a monster you were."

"Me? A monster? What about what you did to _me_?" Rinoa yelled at him.

"Hold your horses. So I got the rest of the gang together and decided that we had to do what our job was. We had to kill a sorceress. But I felt so wrong for being tricked into falling in love with one. So I wanted to eradicate her and make sure it never happened. I wanted to make her suffer by killing her friends and family and putting her into captivity. Killing you would just release your powers to another unsuspecting victim. But I took most of your powers to make sure that if you ever woke up, I wouldn't have to worry about you that much. But you proved me wrong." He laughed to himself.

"You're crazy. You put me through all that because of your deluded beliefs. I hope you burn in hell." Rinoa spat at him.

He took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped off the spit from his cheek, "You know...I'm sorry for what I did. I never understood about sorcery until I experienced it firsthand."

"I think it's too late for apologies." Rinoa told him, but it was too late for her as well. She would never kill Squall now that it was impossible. She had failed her mission, but not only that, she would have to live with it.

"Rinoa...tell me that you don't still love me." He gave her his most sincere eyes.

"...Squall...I can't." Rinoa looked away. All she had wanted to think about him was about killing him. But she never thought about whether or not she still loved him.

"But Rinoa...I still love you." Squall stood up from his desk. He went to her and took her in his arms. At first, she only let him hug her. Her body just embraced in his arms. But then she couldn't help it. She felt the memories come to her. She hugged him back and began to cry.

"Squall, I love you." Rinoa looked into his eyes and they were full of love. They kissed.

"I don't ever want to lose you again." He hugged her tighter.

"I don't either." She cried her hardest yet. She felt so happy now. She was together with Squall again and no longer would she have to worry about her secrets or be afraid anymore.

"Hey, come on. Let's not cry," He said gently as he brushed her perfect tears away from her cheeks, "How about we go out. You know, I _am_ the president of Esthar. We'll have dinner and get to know each other all over again. It'll be good for both of us."

"I'd like that." She wiped her tears away and smiled.

"Good...I'll have a room made for you." He kissed her gently again.

She let go of him and went to go make the phone call. Rinoa sighed at how this had turned out. She never realized that she still loved Squall. Her heart was filled with so much hate that she had forgotten the love that was buried deep inside. Even though that love was shining strong again, the remembrance of betrayal still lurked.


	23. The Lion: Eveningwear

A/N: wow....sorry if i mislead u about that. that wasn't the last chapter (i wouldn't make it _that_ lame) but i have a confession, i love squinoas. so there u go...i had to have some in my story. but don't worry,u'll get ur well deserved ending. but anyways, here's a nice chapter to tide u over 'til the final chapter.

**Part Six: The Lion**

**Eveningwear**

Rinoa awaited the call to her room patiently. She had brushed her hair and gotten dressed for the night out. Rinoa didn't have any other clothes at the moment so Squall had to provide some for her. It was funny the dress she was to wear. It was the same one as the one she had met Squall in at the SeeD ball. The short, white dress she had danced in with him. She wore the same high heels too that matched the dress. She took off her bra and slipped the tight dress on. It only had two little straps to keep it up and the skirt went very high up, but she still liked it.

_I wonder if Squall's changed any over these two years. He has a little. But it'll be nice to actually talk to him._

The phone rang in her room. She picked it up and heard an official on the line. It appeared as if Squall was waiting for her at the entrance to the presidential palace. She hung up the phone and headed out the door.

Rinoa met Squall, seeing him in his old SeeD uniform. It was like their first meeting again, wearing the same clothes as they had worn the night they met.

"Where are we going?" Rinoa asked him.

"A nice little restaurant downtown. You'll like it. But it's kinda small." He began walking.

"Where are you going?" She followed him.

"Well, I don't like to ride in cars in Esthar. It's much better if you walk and see the city." He smiled as she ran to catch up to him, which was hard to do in her high heels.

"No bodyguards?" She looked around for someone.

"Do you really think I need them?" They both laughed.

They arrived in the restaurant in about twenty minutes. Squall wasn't kidding when he said it was small. It was one tenth the size of most restaurants. Rinoa read the sign that flashed on top of the building. It said, "George's Pizza."

"A pizza joint?" Rinoa figured they'd be going to a big and fancy restaurant.

"Yeah...they have the best pizza." He held the door open for her. It was a manual door if that tells you anything.

But Rinoa understood when she got inside. It was small, but popular. She saw all sorts of people in business suits and robes that were dinning here. It must be very good, except that they never upgrade their restaurant.

"There will be a wait for your table." A waitress came by, her hands full with drinks.

"Um...but I think there's a table for us already. It's under Leonheart." Squall told her.

"Squall! Oh I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you!" She put her tray down and picked up two menus. She led them over to a table towards the back that was large and unused.

"Thank you very much." He sat down with Rinoa in a booth as she fumbled through the menu.

"Don't worry about the menu. I already know what to get us. You'll love it." He took it away from her and raised his hand.

Rinoa smiled and let him do everything.

He ordered a deep dish, supreme pizza. Rinoa had never eaten much pizza in her lifetime, so she was willing to try anything.

"So why did you have me dress up if we were just going to a pizza joint?" Rinoa asked him.

"I decided we should just start over. Besides, you look beautiful in that dress." He replied.

"Thanks...I haven't worn it in a long time." Rinoa brushed it slightly.

"So what should we do now?" He leaned over the table and took her hands in his.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"I mean, what should we do? I want to take care of you." He replied.

"I don't know yet...this is all so sudden. I just...don't want to rush into anything right now." Rinoa smiled at him, trying not to upset him with her answer.

"It's okay. I know it would be hard for you to just forget all that happened. But we just need to move on from that." He told her.

Their food came. He cut a slice for Rinoa who really enjoyed the pizza. There was a reason why people came here all the time. They laughed and talked some more during dinner. Though nothing was really discussed, Rinoa still felt happy to be with Squall again.

They left the restaurant. It was already nine and the lights of Esthar shown magnificently. Rinoa now understood why Squall wanted to walk. She wanted to live here. The place was so beautiful.

They walked continued to walk the streets, which were pretty empty at night. They came on top of a road that was above a few others. Rinoa looked over the edge to see the tops of buildings that were dazzling with millions of lights. She heard a rumble and looked into the sky.

Squall peered into the sky with her and realized it was going to rain soon. He wrapped his arm around her waist and kept walking.

"Squall, I think it's going to rain." Rinoa observed.

"Yeah...but we'll just keep on going." She kissed her on the cheek.

"Hope we don't get too wet. I don't want to ruin this dress." She laughed at the thought.

"Don't worry, when the going gets tough, you just gotta keep on fighting. Persistence is the key."

Rinoa stopped, falling out of Squall's loose embrace. Those words. They were there again. She had heard them in her mind over and over again during her struggles. She just kept thinking that to get her through. She had left all her feelings for revenge behind, but after hearing Squall say those words, they resurfaced. She couldn't give up that easily. He had taught her that persistence was the key to victory. She couldn't give into it that easily. She had come here to complete a mission and she wasn't about to back out from it now.

Squall turned around to see Rinoa standing, lost in thought.

"What is it?" He looked at her stern expression.

She broke her trance and stared at him. She put her hands to her side to resurface the handle of the gunblade. It appeared at her side as she unsheathed the golden blade and prepared it for battle.

"Did you really think I was going to give in that easily? After all, you taught me that persistence is the key." Rinoa smiled at him.

"Well...it was worth a try. I guess you really can't tame an angel." His gunblade, the Lionheart, appeared at his side. He grabbed it with his right hand and pointed it at her.

"Looks like we're going to settle this once and for all." She swung the gunblade across to her other side.

"We'll see." He smiled.


	24. The Lion: Final Tears and Goodbyes for t...

**A/N: **Oh my god my last author note for this story. first things I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!!! i lost my floppy that had the last chapter on it and i had to rewrite the entire thing. but it's a good thing because i've made it MUCH BETTER!! i hope it doesn't piss anyone off because i might go a little OOC for Squall and Rinoa and i might have gone too far in some parts...u'll see. but it's all essential for the characters. but again, i hope it gives u a good ending to the entire story. it's long too...and wordy...so please read it with passion i guess. well enough talk...just read it

(also...thanksa BUNCH to my reviewers for being patient with the story. and thanks for all the reviews!!! they've been so helpful and supportive. i know, i know...we'll all miss the story, but we'll live. hope this has only helped to inspire u to write or maybe even to read. thanks...i couldn't have done it without u guys.)

**Part Six: The Lion**

**Final Tears and Goodbyes for the Innocent**

The rain poured on onslaughts. For this rain was raining for this fight. It was like it had been holding back for ages, just for this moment. Their clothes plastered to their skin, gunblades dripping with water. The city lights amplified, as if attracted by their auras of anger and hatred. They stood only a few yards apart, each listening to the rain pour on the other's shoulders. For now the story must come to a close and each of their own stories must be completed as well. Both will end, but how is hard to say. Will it be a happy or sad ending? That's for them to decide.

Squall ran one of his gentle hands now turned rough over the course of years through his now drenched dark, brown hair. He only shot a soft glance towards Rinoa with the last hopes of a smile he could muster now. For his own love had forgotten it. He wanted so desperately to remind her of it, but she had closed it off. There was only one more chance, "So…here we are now…just how you wanted it. Both of us standing here; gunblades in hand and ready to fight. A perfect setting. Us standing here in the rain. The final battle as you put it. Big climax to the end, no? That's what you want. You want to kill me, and satisfy your final lust for blood? Because after this you'll be happy as a bird won't you? You can just forget all that you've done so easily and move on."

Rinoa, now showing signs of her true womanhood, only clenched her gunblade. The same one she had crafted just for this one moment. For his death. The only thing clinging her to her old memories of the kind and gentle Squall was the dress she wore this moment. The cursed white dress she met him in. Now her short, red-tipped black hair stuck to her face as she breathed heavily in the now what seemed freezing rain, watching the her breath rise into the illuminated sky and disappear. For she was afraid these were her last breaths, "That's what I plan. I'm finally going to be happy."

"But weren't you? Weren't _we_ happy? All the time and love we put into our relationship is now thrown away because of your grudge. Because, Rinoa…I know you won't be happy. Tell me…how did it feel killing all your past comrades. Our _friends_. Or did you forget that's who they were. The girl you used to go shopping with. The woman who you confided in. The boy who taught you how to eat ten hotdogs in five minutes. The southern gentleman who tried to make you always comfortable, even though you seemed to lag behind. And the little boy in front of you…who you gave your heart to. But it's apparent your heart doesn't have room for happy memories. Only cold and blood-soaked ones."

"You took those from me. You did when you betrayed me. It's not my fault…it's not…" Thank God it was raining, because Rinoa's tears might have been seen by him. She couldn't show her weakness. She couldn't show him anything anymore.

"I wish I could give them back then. But there's one still here. The one that never gave up in you. Please, Rinoa, let the beast inside of you go and give me back my angel!"

Rinoa squinted to cease her tears. She smiled through the sorrow, trying to choke down a chuckle…something to waver him, "Silly, your angel is the beast."

"No…I remember my Rinoa. She was sweet and kind. Her beauty rivaled everyone else's. Your strong heart showed us the way through all the dark times. Why can't you remember her!? Why can't I have her back!?"

"What have I been telling you!? You killed her! Now…a beast inhabits her body! Your Rinoa is dead and the Rinoa of vengeance is all that is left. No more room for love and joy. Only revenge and hatred!" She sobbed now, her gunblade lowering slightly.

"…Then how come she's crying…" Squall let his tears go as well. The ones…like the rain…he had been saving for this moment.

"Because…she's still there…but she only appears when you're around. She wants to see you and love you so badly, but I won't let her! It's not right! It's not justice! It's weakness!" Rinoa held her hand to her face to try to stop those damn tears!

"Since when was love weakness! I never taught you that!" Squall shouted to her, his voice echoing.

"No…but you showed it to me that night." Rinoa's sobs began to calm.

"Rinoa…please come back…please." Squall fell to his knees now, gunblade let loose on the ground.

Rinoa began to remove her hand from her face. The tears finally subsiding and all that was there was laughter. The laughing of the devil.

"You fucking idiot. You think you're really going to sway me with those sick words! You fucking hypocrite! Now…it's time for your judgment! You cannot escape it!"

"No…don't leave, Rinoa. Come back…you can do it! Shove this demon away and bring back my sweet angel." Squall put his hands on the ground, begging for her return.

"Fool…and I was called you Master. You make me sick. Get up! Get up and fight me you little pussy. I haven't come all this way to have you on the ground pleading like a little girl." Rinoa swung her gunblade back up into fighting position.

"I've lost her. By my own hands…I've lost her." Squall looked at those rough hands. Now he understood why they had become so worn. He sucked up the last bit of strength he had in him. No longer was he to hold onto the Rinoa he loved. For this wasn't her. She had changed…into a murderous monster. He was going to kill this monster, finishing the job he should've done a long time ago. Her death would be the true justice.

"Enough talk." Rinoa kicked back and began to charge. The puddles of water across the street began to blast up in gushes as her feet slammed against them. The droplets of water streamed from her hair and the edge of her gunblade. No longer was anything else in her mind, just her thought on killing him. For that's how she did all of her killings. She forgot they were a person, but just a target. And that's all Squall was now. A job.

The gunblade swung, it's slice sung through the rain like a gospel as Rinoa thrusted it with all her might.

"Stupid little girl." Squall smiled from underneath his tear-streaked face, "Naughty little girl."

The gunblade was caught in a drift. Rinoa forced every bit of energy into it, but it wouldn't budge. Stuck there…hovering about his head.

He slowly stood up, water dripping from his clothes. He wiped the soaked locks of hair from out of his eyes and smiled. In a flash, his eyes shot wide open and the Lionheart lifted from its resting place upon the ground and into his hand.

"You forget so easily I guess." He let go of his hold on her gunblade and swung his upwards to meet hers. It sent her arms hailing backwards at the force, leaving her midsection open. He took his other arm and pounded it into her stomach, sending her to the ground.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed and swung herself back up without letting go of her blade. She sent thrust after thrust at him, but he blocked it perfect with his own gunblade. Almost like clockwork he was. Never showing a moment of distraction, carefully executing every move.

"Now, now, Rinoa. No need for that language. If you weren't so bad, maybe you could actually surprise me." She fell back for a second to take a breath before executing another swing which he knocked back. Then he grabbed her face with his hand and squeezed tightly, making her even forget she had a gunblade in her hand to use to defend herself.

"I'm talking to you! Listen to me! You're not even close to my level. What are you really trying to accomplish? You can't kill me like that. You think you could do anything?" He shoved her to the ground, he face flaring with frustration.

He pointed the gunbalde's edge right on her forehead, "Now listen, or I'll blow your fucking brains out right here."

She settled herself in impatience, but knew she had no other choice.

"Really, though. Who the fuck do you think you are? You're one little girl who got lost in this business. Don't you understand? You're nothing! You weren't born into this life like me! You want to know the truth about your beast! It's nothing but a rabid dog! You're nothing compared to me! You're not even close to a lion!"

"What do you mean?" Rinoa confused by his words, yet knew they had some meaning. Was he calling her weak?"

"All this time, I've let you assume you've been strong. A girl who has been turned into a killing machine. But the truth is…you're nothing. All this rage is useless on you. All the power you have is like a child giving a tantrum."

"Fuck you, Squall! I don't need you to condescend me! I fucking killed everyone!" She rolled backwards and leaped forward with her blade steadied at his heart. Suddenly, a blast of energy flung her back a few feet away, rolling through the puddle of water, weakened greatly.

"Little girl, you killed no one. Want to know the truth? Here it is…all those you've killed have not been just your doing. Two years ago, you were a sorceress. Still a girl, but with a bit of power behind her. Personally, I despised your power. I was jealous…someone weaker than me who had been given so much power like that. I had to work for my power! And there you were, just a little girl who had been given God's gift! So the job was to extract it from you. Extracting the powers was the easy part as Quistis was somewhat good with it, but even she was kept in the dark about most of the things that I did. As we took your powers…we never left a single ounce of them in your body. That would be stupid. For you see, I was curious. Had your sorceress powers been helping you throughout those few years? Were you only a good assassin because of them? Or maybe you actually had potential as a human. So I wanted to see it. What you perceived as the sorceress memorial was actually just the West branch of the D-District Prison in Galbadia. But I wanted everything to fit in perfectly. The scientist were hired by me as means of convincing you. Of course, I didn't realize you'd forget the memories I had implanted into you about our conversations about leaving a little bit of the sorceress powers inside of you. But in a way it worked out better than what I had planned. So of course, you sought revenge. I knew you would. You're just like a little kid. A shame that our comrades didn't know about it though. So one by one you killed them. Of course, not fully by yourself, though. Without any powers…where do you think those little miracles came from? Take a guess. I just needed to give you enough help to make it to me. For I wanted to make you see your arrogance, child. How foolish you are. For you're nothing but a little girl in this massive world playing war. You can't even close to compete with me. You know…I actually thought you had potential as a human being, but apparently not. All you're good for is being a sorceress or a little girl. The evil inside your heart finally reveals itself in this moment of torment and rage. But it's all empty. You can't fulfill it. No matter how hard you try. You're just a scared little girl, crying for help, but you can't get it now. I'm here to finally put you out of the misery of this cruel world. You can finally join the other angels up in heaven…or maybe the demons like you in hell."

Rinoa's mind had left her body. Who was she? What was she doing? He was right…she was nothing but a little girl. All of a sudden all the memories of the dead had hit her. How many people had she killed to fulfill Squall's sick pleasure. Her friends and countless others she didn't know. She wasn't a trained killer…not even close. Squall was a true lion…she was just a scared little kitten compared to him. Was she just fulfilling her childish dreams of being like Squall this whole time? Had her hands been covered in so much blood that she couldn't even see them anymore. She couldn't see the true her anymore. It was covered by lies and the lust for death. For her true…inner passion and kindness was so deeply buried by such sin that no one could save it. Now she was just an empty vessel of guilt and despair.

"Rinoa…have you realized what you've done. Do you now understand? This hasn't been a game of wits…it's just me teaching you a lesson. Look at it as your final test. Too bad you failed. You weren't what I was hoping for. I was expecting a strong woman under that cover as a sorceress, but you showed me just how weak you really were. I'm sorry for you. But now…the time has come to realize the crimes you have committed against your fellow man. Time to finally be let free of your sins." He knelt down in front of her motionless body.

"I'm…a…disgrace." Rinoa mumbled and released the grip from her gunblade.

He smiled and took hold of her golden gunblade, "Guess this is useless." He tossed it over the edge of the skyway…listening to it thinly slice through the night air and finally take its finally strike upon the ground.

"Now return to me one last time, Rinoa. Come back to your kind side. The one who was innocent. The one who wasn't filled with such passion of murder." Squall caressed her face, smiling.

"I guess that's all that's left, hm? For the Rinoa as a killer never existed. Only me, a little girl engulfed in the darkness of a polluted world of sin. I guess there's nothing really left for me. All my beliefs have been stripped and there's nothing but emptiness." She whimpered slightly, but her solemn expression remained present.

"This is how it should be. Finally, a human who understands the true nature of our world. There's only death to look forward to. And the only pleasure one can take in life is being the one to control it. Simply put, it's kill or be killed."

"Squall? Were all those words you said to me in the beginning true? About how you still loved me and wanted me to feel remorse for those I killed? Was it?" She looked at him with tearful eyes, the rain finally beginning to drizzle out as the sun was beginning to slowly rise.

"I still care for you…but love is another question." Squall kissed her on the forehead…not like a lover, but more like a parent.

Rinoa closed her eyes and took a breath of the morning air. So it appeared as if she was going to see one more day at least. She sat up for a moment. Squall moved in concordance, respecting whatever wishes she might have. It never felt good killing someone this beautiful.

She looked into the sunrise, feeling the warmth coming slowly across the artificial city. She saw it…and never felt more fulfilled.

"Tell me, Rinoa, do you feel better now? Knowing the truth? Does it really make you feel any happier now? Or would you prefer the lie?" Squall asked her.

She just looked into the sunset, "I prefer the right one."

"Which one is that?" Squall got up, holding his gunblade on his shoulder…knowing it was almost time to put it to its cruelest use.

"The one where everything is right." Rinoa replied…smiling at him. And at that moment, he was sure he saw it. Maybe the sun was just playing tricks on his mind, but it was as if she was engulfed in a golden aura of beauty. Not of ferocity like his auras for her had been, but one of innocence and purity. And…were those wings?

He pointed it straight forward. And charged. The blade thrusting itself…directly towards her heart.

The blade stopped…blood slowly dripping from its tip. It was Rinoa's…pure blood.

"Do you wanna know which one I picked?" Rinoa smiled…not deviously, but completely angelic.

Squall stood with his mouth agape.

"The one where you're dead." Rinoa held the blade between her hands…the sharp edge giving her a nasty cut on her palm, but that'd heal. She held on with all her strength. And kicked her leg over the blade to slap her foot across his face. He fell to the ground. She took the Lionheart and moved her hands to the handle.

"Squall…one thing…I may have been a little girl, but now…"

Squall looked up at the gunblade now in her possession, "You're a lion."

"Wrong…I'm a woman."

The End


End file.
